Every Night In My Dreams
by TeddyRuxpin
Summary: This is a fic about Roxas and Sora. They fall madly in love, but will someone intervien? If you do not like man on man, then you shouldn't read. Kairi, Riku, Namine are in it too. Rated M for some lovin'. RoxasxSora SoraxRoxas boyxboy, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kindgom Hearts. .

a/n: Okay, this is a story about Sora's feelings towards Kairi. It takes place after KH II, and he's wondering if he even has feelings for her. Or if she truely has feelings for him. What does Riku have to do with it? What were the wierd feelings that Sora gets whenever he talked to or thought about Roxas? Happy Readings.

* * *

Sora's POV: 

Dim light was drifting in through the tiny sliver of a gap in the curtains. In Hollow Bastion (Radiant Garden, whatever you wanted to call it) the days were always bleak. The nights always pitch black, only being able to see two feet in front of you. The clouds seeming to have drifted far away, so you could see the stars for a few hours before bed. Then as soon as you could feel the dawn approching, they would jump back to their usual posts, like soldiers as their commanding officer arrives. Today however, there must have been a few stragglers. More light than usuall was drifting in, and I could see the faint tint of the sunrise emminating with an angelic glow towards my sleepy eyes.

_Turn off that DAMN light! I'm trying to sleep!_ Roxas growled angrily from a corner of my mind. I smiled as I heard him say this, rubbing my eyes slightly and stretching them above my head.

I pushed the covers off of my slim figure and felt cool morning air caress my bare skin, little goose bumps erupting everywhere. I slipped my sleep dead feet delicately to the floor and opened my eyes fully. I sighed as I looked around my room. I had moved to Hollow Bastion out of lonlieness. Destiny Islands just wern't the same without everyone else. Plus, it turns out that my mother had moved away since she thought that I was never going to come back. Two years alone must have taken a toll on her. I wish I could tell her I was sorry, but I can't. I have no idea where she might have gone. So now I guess I am an orphan. My family being all of the friends that I had made during my adventures. I now live with Merlin on the second floor of his house. In a corner room.

I sighed once more looking across the room and scanning everything in it. It was clean, a little messy, but that was just my style. The desk had papers strewn over it, some dirty clothes lay over the sofa in the other corner of my room, my bookshelf held not only books, but old plates and glasses, memento's and other memerobelia. I ran my hand through my touseled hair seeming to mess it up even more. Slowly I stood up and stretched again, looking over at the clock and seeing that it was actually quite early. 5:46 actually. The sunrise must just be starting. I padded over to the window, feeling the cold wood against my bare feet. When I reached the window I flung it open. Pidgeons immediatly took flight in surprise. I smiled as the light wind blew gently across my face, and I saw the sunrise just begining over the tops of the buildings.

The pinks, oranges, purples, and all the other colors dancing across the small patch of sky that had decided to stay cloud-free. Entranced I watched the whole thing. Overture, performance, and finaly. Just as the last stray colors began to dissapear clouds came and turned this gloomy town back to it's normal state. I turned back to the clock and saw that it was 6:17. I felt my stomach give an almighty growl, and I patted it. I know. Let's go get some food.

I grabbed a navy blue hoody and threw it on, zipping it up over my white t-shirt. I grabbed a pair of loose grey sweat-pants and threw those on over my light blue boxers. Good to go now!

_Sora! I'm starving_! Roxas whined, having woken up along with me.

"Okay I'm going!" I said oppening the door to my room without a sound. I tiptoed slowly down the stairs, avoiding the spots that I memorized were squeeky, and went into the kitchen.

_What do we want today then?_ Roxas asked using my eyes to scan the kitchen.

"Why not have just a bowl of cereal? I'm not really in the mood to cook anything fancy." I said hopefully, slowly edging my way to the pantry where the non-perishable food was stored.

_That sounds pretty good actually. By the way, that sunrise was something huh? _Roxas said sighing, sounding like he was in some far off haven of his own mind.

"No kidding." I replied, also thinking back to that spectacular not-happening-every-day-in-Hollow-Bastion momment. It was rather romantic. Just as I thought that, I felt a blush creep onto my face and I don't know why. Not wanting Roxas to notice anthing I grabbed a box of plain grain cereal, a bowl, and a spoon and chowed down. About twenty minutes later Yuffie came stumbling down the stairs to join me. She was definitly not a morning person, you could tell that plain as day. Her hair looked like mine did normally, and her eyes were struggling with just barely staying open. Her legs could barely hold herself up, and her feet dragged one by one across the floor to let her slump into a chair.

"Morning." I said softly, so as not to irritate her. She didn't have the best temper either.

"Murnin'." she mumbled incoherently, "Wrt time you git up at?"

"5:46." I said bluntly.

"Ughhh!" she groaned and let her head fall on top of her folded arms.

"How you do it Sora!" she said, her voice muffled.

I shruged saying, "I don't know. I guess I just do."

She groaned again as another someone came trudging down the stairs. Leon. He was just like Yuffie, tired, angry, definitly not a morning person. Same with Merlin. He wasn't exactly an early riser either. I think that it was only Aerith and me that got up early. She was out of town however. Leaving me to be alone with three grumpy people with either deadly weapons that could kill me in a second, or magical powers that could probably turn me into a pile of shit as soon as I opened my mouth.

Leon joined us, mimiking Yuffie and looking like he was ready to pass out right there on the counter. But, Merlin wasn't like how he usually was in the mornings. He leapt down the stairs and started yelling at the top of his voice (to the protests of Yuffie and Leon), "I'VE DONE IT! I'VE FINALLY DONE IT!"

I had risen to my feet and had cautiously made my way over to him. I asked, "What Merlin? What is it?"

He saw me standing there and got the biggest grin I had ever seen. He gabbed me and nearly shook me out of my pants, "My boy! I finally found a way to separate Roxas from you!"

"WHAT?" everyone asked shocked, including Roxas.

"Yes! Isn't it wonderful? Ever since you found out that Roxas was inside of you, I've been trying to find a way for both of you to become your own separate selves. AND," Merlin said holding up a finger, "you will both be human. Roxas won't be a nobody anymore! Ha! I AM a genious!"

I was in complete and total shock. Roxas must have been too because he didn't say anything. And then I heard his shaky voice. It was so soft that I almost didn't hear what he said. _Y-you mean...I'll have a heart?_ It nearly broke mine in two to hear that.

"I guess so." I whispered back, looking over at Merlin and Yuffie dancing around. "You can finally have a life of your own. A real one."

Silence again. And then, _YAAAAAHHOOOOO!_

"Jesus, Roxas! You're going to give me a headache." I giggled, rubbing at my temples slightly, trying to get the ringing out of my head.

_I'm sorry Sora, It's just that I'm so...excited. I can finally know what it's like to be sad, or happy, or angry, or...in love._ He said growing quiet when he said those last few words. I got a little uncomfortable too, and I felt that blush start to creep up again. Why am I doing that?

Just then Merlin popped up beside me and said, "So when do you want to get started?"

"Ugh..." I began, not quite sure what would happen in the first place. "Well, what exactally are you going to do to me anyways?"

"Oh! Well, it's a little difficult to explain, but the short version is that I'll use my wand, magic words, a funky heart tranfiggerizer, and whala! You have Roxas!" he said still bouncing on the balls of his feet and grinning.

"That's it?" I asked confused.

"Well...no. You're probably going to be out for a while after the procedure, and you might be in some pain afterwords." Merlin said shrugging slightly, "But there is something I have to tell you about what Roxas will be."

I nodded, showing him that I had his attention still, "You two will be connected in a way. He will have parts of you within him, keeping him alive. And you will have parts of him, keeping you alive. Do you get it?"

I thought about it for a momment. So, it would be like we are each others life supports. What happens if something happens to the other? And I voiced this question to Merlin.

"I was just about to say that. If one of you dies then the other will have to get a new life to support them. Otherwise, they too shall die shortly after. Since that chunk is missing, something has to fill it back up again."

"I see." I said quietly. I stuck around to party and chat a while longer with the guys, but soon I excused myself. Telling them that I was going to go out for a while.

"Come back soon and give us a date and time SO-RA!" Yuffie yelled from atop the table out after me as I exited through the front door.

I wandered through the streets with my hands in the pockets of my jacket, slowly heading to my favorite spot to think. I trudged along, through the Great Maw, to the Crystal Cavern, and to the spot where I had fought Sephiroth. There I sat, letting my legs dangle off the overhang. Off in the distance, the great castle loomed. It's heart slightly starting to peel off, the walls crumbling. Parts of the vast structure had already collapsed into itself, leaving remnants of loose stone standing all by their lonesome. This was because of angry civilians blasting and hacking all on their own. It was kindof sad. I mean, that was a symbol of all the adventures that I had. I'm fifteen and a half now. My birthday will be comming up soon. March 28 (If you don't know that date, it's when KH2 was released in Japan). I'm not excited for some reason, maybe it's because none of them have been very special. My b-day during my first adventure had already been celebrated on the island. And it was like it always had been, cake, singing, inviting all of my friends over, so on. My fifteenth birthday I completely forgot about. I had woken up the day of said day, and I was so intent on finding out what happened, that I spaced.

Sighing I looked down at the ground thousands of feet below me. It was so peacefull down there. I mean, nothing was moving, it was calm. I smiled as I pulled a small rock out of my pocket that I had picked up on the way. I held it out in my hand, facing down. I opened my hand slightly and watched as the poor pebble tried to hang on, but only after a few seconds, it dropped. Screams from it not being heard as it flew down, down, down. Finally after thirteen seconds I heard the dull thud echoing back up to me. I smiled again as I leaned back onto my hands, swinging my feet back and forth, listening to the wind.

_Hey Sora?_

"Yeah Rox?"

_When **do **you want to do the...you know?_

I thought for a second before I answered him, "I think that I'd at leased like to wait for one day. I need to see Kairi and Riku before we do anything."

_Yeah...I understand. Tommorow we'll visit the Island and then on wednesday we'll do the procedure. I can wait. _

"Thanks Roxas."

_For what?_

"For being so patient. It must be hard to, considering you could be out and on your own...You really do care alot about me don't you?"

He didn't say anything for a second and I thought that I might have said something wrong. But he finally said quietly, _It's nothing...and besides I can see Namine for a bit too, so that will be good. _

I nodded, knowing that he could feel it, and got up. I scanned my surroundings one last time and went back to the house. Merlin and everyone else had gone out for the rest of the day to do whatever it is they do. Merlin, I bet, was preparing for the procedure. My thoughts were only confirmed when I found a note on the counter. It read:

_Sora-_

_Merlin went to a friends place to pick up some equipment for your transfusion thingy. He was also going to go to The Land of Dragons and get some herbs from Mulan and the Emperor. So he won't be back till later. Leon went to visit some of his friends to catch up on old times and so on. And I had to answer an important call from Cid and everyone else on a lead for Cloud, so we'll be gone for a while! Have fun with the house being all to yourself!_

_-Yuffie_

I threw the note in the trash and tudged up the stairs to my room. Once inside I closed the door softly and picked up the phone. I dialed in the chosen number and listened to the ringing.

Four rings later a girl picked up and asked happily, "Hello?"

"Hey Kai! How's it going?" I asked shifting slightly on my chair.

She didn't answer right away, instead she screamed gleefully (I had to hold the phone away from my ear about three feet) and yelled, "OH SORA! We havn't heard from you in forever! Hold on, I'll get Riku!"

I heard her set the phone down roughly and run away screaming, "Riku! Sora's on the phone! Get your ass up here!"

I heard Roxas chuckle slightly and soon she was back a little breathless. She said breathing hard, "So, Sora...how are you?"

"Great." I replied, "I moved in pretty easily and-"

Riku cut off the conversation with a, "Sora! Oh my god dude, how've you been?"

"I was just telling Kairi that I'm fine. The moving went well. I feel more comfortable, not that the Island wasn't, it's just that-"

Kairi cut me off this time tutting and saying, "We understand already! You're more at home there, and it's good that you're happy."

I smiled saying, "Thanks. That means alot."

We continued talking for about an hour and a half, reviewing on new events who Selphie had been dating, and so on. It was just like I was on the beach with them again. Sometimes I missed the sun, the warm sand, the palm trees, and the waves crashing gently against the shore. It created a perfect atmosphere. It had a special place in my heart, but when I had returned and stayed there for only a week, I realized that something was missing. I missed Hollow Bastion, and all the other worlds. Kairi had put it into words exactally right. I am more at home here now than I would be at Destiny Islands. And I was glad that they understood.

But, I had to tell them about what we were planning over here. Kairi was talking, and when she was finnished I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Sora? Something up?" Riku asked concernedly.

"Yeah. Well, you know how Roxas is a part of me right?" I asked feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Yeah." they said in unison.

I cleared my throat again before I continued, "Well, Merlin figured out a way to separate us. So he'll be a human, with a heart."

No one spoke. Kairi was the first to say anything, "That's great! If Roxas can hear me, Namine is practically jumping for joy!"

_Really? Sora, tell Kairi to tell Namine that maybe it could work on her too. Maybe we could ask Merlin about it?_

I repeated what he said over the phone, and shortly after we said our goodbyes after Kairi said that she and Namine would talk it over. After I had hung up the phone I went over to my bed and flopped down on top of it. I looked at the clock and read that it was 8:30 at night. Wow, time flies by fast nowadays. Just as I felt a wave of tiredness overcome me, I heard the doorbell ring faintly from downstairs.

"Gahhh!" I moaned as I pushed myself back up. I went down the stairs moodily and flung it open, ready to chew out the solicitor that was there to sell me some new scam. But it wasn't a sales-person.

As soon as the door had opened, a mixture of fur and feathers collided with me. I fell back and landed hard on my ass. The poor entranceway was flooded with a mass of laughing yelling friends. Goofy and Donald had slammed into me and were now smothering me with hugs.

"Guys! Guys! Guys!" I said between laughs, "Stop!"

They finally got off of me, and pulled me up with them. Donald was still jumping around and said, "Sowa! It's gweat to see you!"

"Gawrsh Sora! It's been a while!" Goofy gufawed slapping me on the back. I stumbled forwards and laughed again.

"I've missed you guys too! How's the Queen and King?"

"Thewre gweat, the King is having a long desewved bweak." Donald said crossing his arms in pride.

I smiled to myself as I led them into the livingroom to talk. After they were seated I decided that before another long conversation started that I would tell them what was to come. So I did. I told them the whole story, and just like Kairi and Riku they were too stunned to speak. And before they could I said softly stifling a yawn, "I'm going to go to bed now, I'm sorry I can't stay up later. You can stay if you want and we can hang out tommorow. Well...goodnight."

And I left. Slowly but surely I got up to my bedroom and fell onto my bed once again. Almost instantly I drifted off into a peaceful sleep, with the sound of Roxas' soft snoring in my head.

* * *

a/n: Yeah. There you have it. . 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kindgom Hearts.

a/n: Here is the second chappie! Happy Readings!

* * *

Roxas' POV: 

I woke up before Sora the next day, so as I waited I managed to separate a part of myself to across the room. It was only a kind of spirit of myself, but I could see on my own. If only for a bit. I sat on the couch watching him breath. He doesn't know I can do this. And that's why it seems a little wierd that I be starring, but I just can't help it. Ever since I've grown to know him, he's become very close to me. My eyes always lingered over his face. His girly features not bothering me. I found them attractive. I closed my eyes and thought about when he smiled. He was always acting so goofy. His smile would make anyone feel better. It did for me. He always worked his magic on me. He had cast his spell with that same smile. Capturing my heart in it's hexing grip. His eyes had the same effect. They were the same color as mine, but his had a certain sparkle that made you think he was your best friend the mommnt you met him.

As I watched him I saw his lips move occasionally, and I nearly lost it. I almost went over there and kissed him on the spot. I've had that problem every time I do this, but it's hard to break the habbit. His nose wrinkled slightly as he drempt, making wrinkles appear for a momment, and then turning back to it's perfectly smooth self shortly after. He started moaning slightly as the dream progressed and I immediatly saw that it wasn't a good one. I got up and stepped lightly over to him, but before I got there he surprised me by opening his mouth once again and whispered faintly.

I leaned in closer so my ear was next to his rose petal lips and I heard him whisper, "Roxas...R-rox...as."

I was stunned. I pulled my head back quickly as he turned onto his back and began to twist and turn. He was talking loud enough now that I could hear him clearly.

"No! No, don't! Please, take me instead!" He writhed some more and yelled, "NO! Don't hurt him please!"

My eyes grew wide at his last sentence. Was he talking about me? Was he? I didn't even think when I sat down next to him on the bed, my legs just carried me over to him. I shakily placed my hand onto his smooth forehead and caressed him slowly. Running my hand back and over his hair. I wiped away the sweat that had blossomed over him. He was shaking and whimpering, mumbling incoherently. Occasionally I would hear words like, 'No!' or 'Please don't.'. But other than that nothing else. When he had calmed down I kept stroking the side of his face, my hand seemed to not to want to leave him. It was magnetized to his flawless skin. What was wrong with me? I needed to stop, before I do something stupid.

But I did. As soon as I took another look at his lips I involuntarily began to lean down. I was centimeters away, and I gazed at him. How often do I get to be this close? I wanted to savor the momment.

And then he spoke again, silent tears squeezing themselves out of the corner of his eyes. Saying softly, "Roxas...don't hurt Roxas."

I couldn't do it. All of a sudden I became weak. I clutched at my chest crying out slightly. I fell to the ground and whimpered just as Sora had done minutes before. What is this? This feeling. It burns. I looked up and I saw him smiling. Not one of his famous toothy grins, but a soft smile. Was what Sora was feeling going into me? Or was something wrong. It subsided as his grin faded, and soon I got back up onto the bed. Sora...you have no idea the effect that you have on me.

I leaned down again and like an angel's kiss, brushed my lips against his. What he didn't know I would right? Everything's all right now. I began to fade back into him, a blue light emminating around myself.

Sora's POV:

I woke up just when a wierd blue light was fading away. What was that? I asked myself as I blinked a few times. I had the worst dream. Roxas was out of my body and we were fighting along side each other. He had just gotten rid of the last Nobody when Xemnas apeared out of a thick, forboding, black cloud.

He said in his eerie voice, "Sora...here's the day...you hoped would never come."

Roxas growled angrily and flew forwards at him, brandishing his two keyblades and yelling, "Don't talk to Sora like that!"

"Heh." Xemnas breathed. He held out his hand and a giant sword appeared in it. Roxas just kept charging at him, but I knew that he was no match.

I screamed, "NO! ROXAS!"

I was too late. Xemnas swung down hard and fast. I closed my eyes, but I still heard the whoosh of it comming down and the cry of Roxas, and the thud of him falling back onto the ground. I opened them to see that Xemnas was laughing maniacally, and Roxas clutching at his bleeding chest on the ground.

"Damn you!" he yelled up at his opponent.

He wasn't pleased with what Roxas said to him. He turned and swung again, but this time I ran forwards and threw up my keyblade. I held his sword above my head and screamed, "Don't hurt him! Please don't! Take me instead!"

Xemnas chuckled and lowered his weapon and said, "Alright, let's settle this."

I let down the keyblade, and was getting ready to fight, when I felt the rush of wind in front of me. I quickly raised my head to see that Xemnas had charged and was standing right in front of me. Nose-to-nose. He smirked, but I didn't understand why for a second. And then I heard it. I really felt my heart stop for a second. A sickening cry had escaped from behind me. A gurgleing sound accompanying it. My eyes grew wide, and then I whipped around.

Xemnas had thrust his sword under my arm and through Roxas' torso. He lay on the ground pinned by the huge metal knife. He clutched at it, his knucles turning white he was gripping so tightly. A trail of blood had run down from the corner of his mouth down his porcelin skin, that was slowly growing paler by the second, to drip to the ground below.

"No..." I whispered faintly, my voice failing me. Roxas had tears in his eyes as he gazed up at me.

Anger flarred up inside. Starting from deep in my gut to engulfing my entire body in flames. I turned, swinging my keyblade at Xemnas, but I was too late. He was dissapearing into his black fog again.

"BASTARD!" I cried swinging as hard as I could, but it was no use. It only went through vapor. I breathed heavily for a second, cursing myself for being so naive.

And then I remembered, "Roxas..."

Running swiftly back over to him, I fell to my knees, feeling my tears of hatred turn to tears of grief. I lifted his head slightly and placed my hand under to make him more comfortable. My tears spilling over and splashing down upon Roxas' cold lips. He smiled softly and raised his hand up to caress my cheek. And the wierd thing was, was that I could almost actually feel him doing it.

"D-don't worry..." he choked out, more blood bubbling out the corners of his mouth, "Please, don't cry. It makes me s-sad to see you l-like that."

I smiled despite the situation, and I saw his eyes sparkle as I did so. He shakily raised his head up close to mine. Our lips centimeters apart. He stopped just before we ended up kissing and whispered, "Whatever happens...don't stop smiling Sora. I wouldn't be able to cheer up if you did."

He fell back, coughing and wheezing. I cried out, "Roxas!"

I caught his head before it hit the ground and I watched him in horror. When he said that, I got this wierd feeling in my chest. Right where my heart is. A warmpth, resonating deep within. "No. Roxas, you'll be okay! Don't worry. I'll get you help! You'll be fine!"

I was saying this more to comfort myself more than anything, and he could tell. He raised his head again shaking it from side to side slightly. And soon I felt his lips leave the sweetest, most tender kiss. It was like a butterfly had landed on my mouth for just a momment, and then fly away. And just as he pulled away his eyes closed and he-

That was it. That was when I woke up. I didn't find out if he had really died in my dream, it scared me. Just the thought of that happening to him made me cringe. But I felt it. That kiss. It was just like when he had touched my cheek. Like it really happened. I raised my hands to brush up against them. Mimicking what had happened in the dream, and felt the same thing. Roxas...

What was I thinking! I shouldn't be thinking that! Or having those kinds of terrible dreams! Maybe I'm just skitterish about the procedure. Yeah. That's it. That has to be. I sighed, letting my hand fall back ontop of the covers. That was when I felt...oh my god. WHAT! I jumped up slightly, my eyes flying to my lower body. And that's where I saw it. I had been aroused? BY A GUY?

"Roxas? Are you awake?" I asked. No answer.

Good. Now I can take care of this. I went to the bathroom and a few minutes later I came back out and changed my clothes. I pulled on new boxers (of course) and got my regular outfit on. The blue jeans under the navy blue and yellow chapps with the skin-tight red and blue shirt, and the yellow, grey, white and blue hoodie without the sleeves. I checked myself out in the mirror and fixed my hair a little before I went down the stairs to the kitchen.

Roxas' POV:

As soon as I had materialized back into Sora I passed out. But not before I noticed that he had woken up. That was close. When I woke up next, Sora was in the bathroom being angry at a little problem in his pants. Did he know that I kissed him? Was he dreaming about me? Is that what caused...it? But, I had enough decensy to close my eyes. But, I couldn't help but listen as he took care of it. Even when I plugged my ears. He's a moaner alright. He at leased could have toned it down a bit, I mean he does have roommates right?

After he was finnished I made shure that he had pants on before I opened my eyes. And when he was changing I closed them. I do know privacy. I know that I wouldn't want people watching me as I changed. And so when we were heading down the stairs to breakfast I decided that I could say something.

_Morning Sora._ I said trying to sound groggy. Maybe it was still too soon. He jumped about a foot in the air and nearly tumbled down the stairs out of fright.

"Jesus Roxas! You scarred me!" he said clutching at his chest.

_Whoa! Sorry Sora! I didn't mean to._

He sighed shaking his head saying, "No. It's okay, you just surprised me. That's all. H-how long have you been up anyways?"

_Just now._ I felt bad about lying, but I don't think it would go over well if I said, '_When you were whacking off.'_ So I kept quiet.

"Oh, well, good morning!" he said, smiling widely.

_Morning to you too...You know...I love it when you smile. It just makes me happy. I always know it'll be a good day when you smile first thing when I wake up._

Had I said too much. Even before I had finnished he stopped dead in the middle of pouring out milk for pancakes. He set it down and asked me shakily, "W-what did you s-say?"

_I said, 'Your smile...it makes me happy.' Is that wrong? _

He was silent for a couple seconds and then shook his head again and said quickly, "No! It's nothing! I'm glad that I make you happy."

I blushed slightly as he said that. Thank goodness he didn't notice. We ate breakfast quietly. When we had finnished he wrote a note saying that we were going to go visit Kairi and Riku on the Island. We got on the gummi ship and arrived. It was just like it had been when we left it. Completely unchanged. Still perfect. Sora jumped onto the beach and landed with a soft thud. Whiping the sand off his pants, he didn't see the blur of pink hurtling at him in time. I tried to warn him, but I was too late. Kairi had tackled him already. Soon followed by Riku.

"Whoa Kairi! You got faster!" Sora said, giggling as he tickled both of them off.

"Naw! She's only fast when you come back!" Riku gufawed, patting Sora on the back and leading him off to their favorite place to hang out.

Kairi jumped up and yelled after them, "Hey wait a second! Wait for MEEEEEEE!"

They both laughed, and soon the three of them were sitting on the tree they always sat on, and were watching the horizon. It was later over here than in Hollow Bastion, so the sun was just begining to set as they settled. It was breathtaking. No one spoke, and I'm glad they didn't. It would have ruined the momment. But sadly it ended. Suddenly Kairi jumped down and stood in front of the two boys bashfully. Gazing at her shoes instead of making eyecontact with them.

"Kairi...maybe we should wait a bit-" Riku began, worredly glancing over at Sora.

Kairi cut him off, "No! He should hear this. We're his friends, he deserves to know."

Riku nodded and joined her, standing next to her with his hands in his pockets, he too became very interested in his shoelaces. What were they trying to tell him?

"Sora..." Kairi began, finally looking up, "You know that we are best friends right?"

"Yeah..." Sora said bewildered.

"Well, Riku is my best friend too you know, but...uh...he just happens to be a bit more than a best friend."

That was the time Riku chose to slip his arm around her waist and pull her to him. She continued shyly, "We're...together now. You see?"

Sora didn't say anything. And it felt like hour after agonizing hour before he did, "That's great! I'm really happy for you guys!"

It wasn't the reaction that I was expecting, but I knew that he wasn't really. Kairi had promised him with the paoupu fruit keychain that they would end up together. It was destiny. I could tell that he was holding back tears as he hugged the both of them and danced around like an idiot. He was hurt, and it killed me to see that he didn't show it. I would have felt better if only he had shed maybe one tear, or even gotten angry.

When we said goodbye, and we were in the Gummi ship he finally let it come out. He put the brakes on and we floated. He placed his hands over his eyes and sobbed. This really killed me. I felt his heart breaking. I couldn't believe that those two bought his little act. Were they stupid or something? Apparently.

I couldn't stand it any longer. Just watching him and feeling helpless about not doing anything to comfort him was driving me insane. I separated myself from him for the second time that day and pulled him to his feet. He gazed at me through icy-blue watery eyes and sniffed, surprised by my sudden appearence. I smiled at him gently and pulled him into my chest. He cried even harder now. Large drops of water spilling over his cheeks and onto the metallic floor. I heard a little ding every time one hit. I stroked his hair and spoke softly to him. Comforting words.

"Shhh...It'll be alright. Don't worry. Shhh..."

He hiccuped and kept crying, eventually I knew that we would have to get home, so I sat down in the chair and pulled him into my lap. he snuggled up against me and cried softly, occasionally hiccuping or whimpering. But soon, he had fallen asleep. When we got home, I didn't want to wake him up, so I picked him up in my arms and carried him up to his room. I noticed that my light was fading fast, and that my time was almost up. His head rubbed slightly up against my shirt as I carried him through the house. And right as I set him down I began to dissapear back inside of him. I quickly pulled the covers up over him and gave him a swift kiss on the forehead. It was getting to be a new habbit of mine to kiss him while he was sleeping.

The blue light appeared all around him and I was back. I heard him whisper just one last word before I fainted again, "Roxas..."

* * *

a/n: Awww...it's cute, but sad at the same time. Please comment. Flames, I don't care for, but you can submit them if you want. Just know that if you say something that offends me greatly I will write you back, and I doubt that not every other word will be fuck, fucking, fucker, or something like that. Don't worry, I accept things about punctuation or my writing style, but if you say something other than that you will know about how I feel about that. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kindgom Hearts.

a/n: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, Mikomi-Kiyoko, phaz, BCZ, Chaotic Rei, and Black-Dranzer-1119. One of my reviewers brought up an interesting question, here it is: ...and that dream...is it a preignition? To answer that person, I would have to say, READ AND YOU'LL FIND OUT!!! ; ) Jokes! Always, Happy Readings!

* * *

Sora's POV: 

Beep. BEEP! Beep. BEEP!

I slammed my fist down onto my alarm clock and groaned. Today I wasn't my usual morning person self. Today I felt like shit. I rolled over and fell out of bed, cursing slightly I picked myself up. I stretched, cracking my neck a few times as I saw what time the alarm had been set to. 8:30am. Ugh!

I went over to my window and pushed it open again. Leaning my head upon my hand and taking in the cool morning air. That was when I remembered what happened yesterday. Kairi was Riku's girlfriend. And he was her beau. I had been in the Gummie Ship when I finally let myself cry. I was all alone for about a minute, and then Roxas materialized out of nowhere from my body. He came up to me, gave me that wonderful smile of his, and held me. I felt like a whining child at first, but then I realized that I had a reason to blubber. And he understood that. I glanced up at him and saw that his face was dead serious. He was so strong. Both physically and mentally. I could feel his arm muscles as they squeezed me to him. His chest was muscular, and very toned. Plus he was like a friend should be. There for you when you needed comfort, and understanding in these types of situations.

But his hands were what got me to calm down. He ran his fingers through my hair with one hand, and rubbed my back slowly with the other. It was wonderful. Soon I had almost stopped crying, but not quite. And he didn't want to hinder me, so he sat in the driver's seat, pulled me onto his lap, and held me there as he drove home. I don't remember much after that, I fell asleep. But I do remember him carrying me through the entrance hall. He had me up in his arms, my legs dangling with my head resting up against his chest. I saw that he was struggling with walking, and that he was fading slightly. I guess his time was close to up, but I couldn't move. His breathing got harder when he went up the stairs. After that I blacked out again.

I guess the day wasn't all that bad, I mean, as long as Kairi and Riku are happy, then so am I. And as long as I have Roxas as my friend, I'll be okay. I went down the stairs, carefull not to make too much noise, and made waffles for breakfast. They're Roxas' favorite breakfast.

"Hey, Rox? You awake?"

I heard him groan and then reply, _Yeah. I'm awake. What's up?_

"Look!" I said happily, pointing to the freshly made goodies.

_Wow! Waffles! SO-RA! This is awesome! I love waffles!_

"I know." I grinned, feeling smug at his reaction.

_Thanks. _he mumbled bashfully.

"No prob." I said equally as embarassed.

Just then Merlin, Leon, and Yuffie all came tumbling down the stairs. It seemed like each of them were trying to get to me first. It was Merlin who won, by blasting them away with a wind spell.

"So boy! You got the date ready for us?" he asked hopefully.

"We've been dying to know! Please tell us!" Yuffie whinned pouting.

I grinned at them and replied, "Yeah. We decided on today."

Merlin jumped up and clicked his heels together, while Yuffie and Leon grabbed hands and bounced. I could even feel Roxas smiling.

"Yeah, and Namine was wondering if you could do the same for her and Kairi?" I asked trying to be heard.

Merlin stopped in mid click and said sadly, "I'm sorry, but I only figured out the way to get Roxas separated. It's different for each one you know. But don't worry! Her's I will figure out soon enough."

I smiled and asked, "So, what do I do?"

And it began. Merlin lead me off to a secret room behind the refrigerator and laid me down on a table. How long has this been here? I felt my hands shaking as he put in an I.V. and connected it to a fluid drip. Clenching them together, I waited for the wierd cold to creep up my arm. It happened, crawling slowly and overtaking it in a half a minute. Roxas could tell that I was starting to feel restless, and he said softly, _Don't worry. It's going to be alright._ Next Merlin hooked up this wierd thing to my head that looked like a little bowl not any bigger than my fist. It was strapped onto a leather belt that had a buckle on the side. He fastened this just over my left ear so tightly I could feel my temples pounding slowly. Then, he had me take off my shirt, after which he applied little electrode things all over my chest. And last but not leased, the scary part. He strapped both my arms and both my legs to the table.

_What the HELL is that for?!_ Roxas said panicing. Merlin must have seen the look on my face and answered him.

"No need to fear. It's just a precaution." he said taking ahold of my last arm that needed to be restrained. I pulled slightly, freaking out, and feeling clostrophobic. What was going to happen to me to use the need for straps?! Was I dangerous? Would I...we die?

"I'm going to put you under now Sora, are you ready?" Merlin asked tentitively.

I looked around at Yuffie and Leon who nodded. Glancing around I felt something cold being placed on my hand. I looked down but saw that nothing was there. Looking a little harder I could make out the faint outline of another hand lying gracefully on mine. Roxas...

I nodded back to Merlin and I asked, "Roxas? You ready?"

_...let's do it._

I gave the signal to Merlin and about twenty seconds later I felt the sleeping medication seep up my arm. And then my eyes began to grow heavier and heavier, until finally there was only a thin little slit that I could see out of. Roxas said to me equally as tired and far away, _It's alright now...go to sleep...I'm here._ I passed out. It felt like it was only a second later that I was opening my eyes again. I blinked and saw that I was back up in my room. But it was a little out of focus. Everything drifted in and out of view, teasing me with crude images of my safe bedroom.

I blinked some more and I saw that Riku and Kairi were sitting in my desk chair (Kairi in Riku's lap), and they were fast asleep. How long was I out for? I looked at my clock and saw that it was thursday. One day? That's pretty fast. And then I looked again. It had been two weeks and a day since the procedure. Holy crap.

I looked over at where my couch was and saw that it had been pulled out to reveal the bed that was inside of it. But, I couldn't see anything else. A sheet had been hung to cover up the person inside. I tried to get up, but all I could manage to move was my head. I groaned slightly, and it's funny how such a small sound could wake up an entire town. All of a sudden Kairi, Riku, Merlin, Leon, Yuffie, Donald, and Goofy were all crowded around my bed. And they were all talking at once. Finally, after I answered about a thousand questions, Merlin pushed everyone out and I was left alone.

It was ten at night now, so it was dark. All that is except for the moonlight that had been allowed to appear. The beams passed through the window and fell upon the sheet that was hanging. I tried once again. This time I was able to sit up. I got slightly dizzy, but that went away. I stood up and noticed that I wasn't wearing my clothes that I was wearing before. I was instead wearing just my grey sweats. I walked shakily over to the couch, and stumbled into the wall off to the side of it. I seemed like a toddler, just learning how gravity and feet really did work. I took in deep breaths. Finally, I got enough energy to raise my hand up and draw aside the curtain.

There he was. The moonlight spilling over onto him. His hair in front of his eyes. I was right about his muscular body. He looked like he had worked out quite a bit when he was a Nobody. He had absolutely no flaws. I found myself starring at him, wide eyed, with my mouth hanging open. He wasn't awake yet. He would probably need a little bit longer time to recover though. He didn't seem to look at all like the...projection that he had created before. The image of him I had seen almost seemed to be primative compared to the angel lying on my bed right now. It was probably wierd to say so, but he was gorgeous. Perfection.

A wave of dizzieness came over me before I could get a closer look at him, so I sat down on the edge of the bed. Then I started feeling more tired by the second. The pillows and blanket inviting me to lie upon them in warmpth and happieness. Soon, I was under the covers with him, and drifting into a peacefull sleep.

Roxas' POV:

My eyes didn't seem to want to open. It felt like hundred pound weights were strapped onto them. As a matter of fact, every little part of me felt like it had weight layed upon it. I groaned, feeling a pulsing pain developing in my temples. I tried again to move, but I still wasnt able to do much. I did manage to move my pointer finger up and down slighty, but that took an amazing ammount of energy.

"Ugh..." I moaned feeling dizzy and ready to pass out. I didn't though. I started getting the feeling back, and all of a sudden I realized that there was a pressure over my stomach. What is that? I asked myself trying harder than ever to be able to look. Finally I got them open just a crack, there, I saw (blurrily) strewn across my middle, an arm. My eyes snapped shut and I couldn't get them open again for the life of me. Who was that?

After, oh I would say, twenty minutes I could get them to open at half mast. I could see the arm again, and as I starred at it I realized that it looked familiar. The slightly tanned skin, still slightly pale, but smooth, and oozing perfection. It was such a beautiful limb. It was like a gracefull ballerina's. I had to know who it was! I turned my head slowly, centimeter by centimeter, and recieved the shock of my life. Sora lay peacefully on the bed, his legs intertwining, one arm hooked around my middle, the otherstretching out across the sheets. He had no shirt on, and I could clearly see his chest rising and falling. Ever so slowly.

I felt tears suddenly spring to my eyes, and I felt this wierd sensation. Like I was...happy. I don't know how the tears were a part of it all, but I loved it. My first emotion! I knew that I was going to like this. I closed my eyes voluntarily this time and felt the tears trickling over my skin. Wait, what was that sound?

"Rona...uron niky." It was comming from where Sora had been lying.

I strained to hear what he was saying and finally I heard, "Roxas...are you okay?"

He sounded concerned, so I opened my eyes once more. He was so close. It startled me. Jumping slightly my eyes finally flew open. He moved back the tineyest bit, but he was still close enough for me to feel his breathing against my skin. Our identical eyes gazzed at each other. I couldn't really speak so I nodded my head with the greatest ammount of force that I could muster, clenching my teeth. I only moved about a centimeter in each direction, but he understood. He smiled, leaning down and resting his head on my shoulder. Slinging one arm over my chest and putting the other slip behind my neck. Snuggling up closer to my side, he nuzzled my neck, sighing slightly.

I think I stopped breathing. Was I still alive? Did the operation not work? Did Merlin kill me? No, I can't even describe what happened. I was so overjoyed that he did that, that I just shut down apparently. No. It wasn't a dream. It was real. He was hugging me, in a bed, half naked. I at leased had a loose grey, slightly over sized shirt on. I moved my legs slightly and noticed that I was only wearing boxers. Ah! So I'm half naked too! WTF Merlin!

"I'm glad that you're alright. You had me worried." Sora mumbled, his voice muffled slightly.

I looked over at his head and got a face full of his hair. It smelled so good! Like sweet strawberries mixed with a tiny hint of bannana's. I whispered hoarsely, "I'm...glad...too..."

Sora got up slightly and looked into my eyes again. Smiling he said, "Good. Let's get you something for that throat."

He jumped up off the bed leaving me stunned, and dissapeared out the door, turning on a side lamp as he went out. I listened hard and heard the faint voices of Merlin, Yuffie, Riku, and the rest of the gang.

"Sora! You shouldn't be out of bed!" Kairi said stunned.

"Well, Roxas needed something to drink and I thought that I would go and get it." Sora replied innocently.

Merlin seemed to dissagree. I heard him say a few of his wierd magic words and Sora appeared on the bed next to me once again. Sora was confused, and when he tried to get out of the bed again, he seemed glued to it. Not able to move much more than I could.

"What the-" he said trying again and again to un-stick himself, but it wouldn't work.

"Sora...it's no...use. Merlin obviously...doesn't...want...you out of...bed yet." I mumbled still hoarse. I raised a weak hand and laid it upon his, entwining my fingers in his.

He was surprised at what I had done, and then smiled saying calmly, "I'm glad you're my friend. You're always there to look out for me."

I nodded, smiling with him. He turned his head, starring up at the celing, "But you know, I wish that Merlin wouldn't do that...It's not fair."

I couldn't help it. That was the most childish comment that I had heard from him in a long time. I just had to laugh. He looked over at me scowling.

"What! It is!"

I just laughed harder. Gasping slightly as I drew in a breath. He stopped glarring and joined in, and together we laughed until someone came up to check on us.

"Are you guys alright?" Leon asked concernedly. But when he saw what was going on he grinned. But, almost immediatly after it was wipped off of his face as he took a closer look. He said slowly, "Are you two...holding hands?"

My face immediatly turned scarlet. Our hands flew apart and I felt the cold air enveloping it. I looked away from the both of them and didn't say anything. Neither did Sora. Leon knew that he had embarrased us, so he went over to me and propped me up slightly.

"Here," he said quietly handing me a glass of water, "Merlin asked me to give this to you."

I took it and sipped quietly as he left, closing the door behind himself. When he had gone it was deafeningly quiet. But there was the tinyest chinking sound. My hand was shaking so badly that the water was spilling over slightly. I was still too weak. Sora noticed and took the cup from my hand delicately. Our fingers brushed against each other slightly as he released me from my burden. We both blushed and looked away again, feeling uncomfortable.

What was this new feeling? Not quite happieness, but close. It was like it had been magnified a thousand times and dipped in chocolate to make it that much sweeter. It was nice. And then it started to grow, almost to the point where it hurt. Wait. It did hurt. I clutched at my chest, feeling my heart beat faster and faster, burning flames erupting all over. It was just like before when I had been sitting next to Sora while he slept. But it was pain instead and it felt worse. I hunched slightly as the pain increased, wrapping both my arms around myself. Trying to make it stop. Clenching my teeth I tried not to cry out. I wasn't weak.

"Roxas! Roxas what's wrong!" Sora called out, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine! I'll be-Aaahhh!" I screamed out, the tears finally bursting from my eyes. Large drops spilling over to splatter onto my shirt and leave little dark circles everywhere.

He knew I wasn't fine, but he didn't even have to scream for help. Merlin and the others had already sprinted up the stairs, and were bursting in the door. Merlin pushed everyone out of the room and shut the door, locking it as he rushed over to me, with his magic he snapped his fingers and Sora was released. But he didn't go very far when he got up off the bed. As a matter of fact, just as Merlin finnished saying another spell, Sora wrapped his arms around my convulsing body. The spell affected us both, snd I felt my muscles relax, Sora's arms slipping down slightly. I looked at him and saw through half lidded eyes that he was struggling to keep them open as well. And only a second later, I fell back onto my pillow. Sora collapsed onto me and the last thing I saw was his beautiful face before the black overtook me.

* * *

a/n: Oh well then! What a development! And only in the third chappie! Review! I want to hear how bad you think this is!!! HA HA HA!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts.

a/n: The next chappie! ATTENTION: VERY IMPORTANT!!! I'm changing the title of this story to Every Night In My Dreams. Seems to fit the story better with Sora's dream and all. Thanks again for the reviews (same people who reviewed last time). Happy Readings!

* * *

**Roxas' POV:**

It was pitch black when I woke up, with rain splashing and falling down in drenching torrents. But, when I looked at the clock on the bedside table across the room I saw that it read 3:30 in the afternoon. It was really wierd seeing rain, because I havn't seen rain before. Ever. When I was a Nobodie I was either indoors when it happened, or I traveled somewhere else on an assignment. And in Twilight Town it never rains, so this is the first time.

I sat up in bed and felt goose bumps erupt all over. The temperature apparently drops along with gales. Rubbing my arms to try and un-thaw them I looked back down to the sleeping boy next to me. He was curled up into a ball and shivering. And I thought that I was cold, when he doesn't even have a shirt on. I quickly pulled the covers up and over him from near the bottom of the bed, and held myself back from running my fingers through his perfect hair and over his gorgeous body. Instead I slid my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. It took me a second to get used to supporting my own weight again, but after about a minute I was able to shakily walk over to the window.

I gazed out, finding that it was completely useless in the end, because I could barely see through the rain it was comming down so hard. All I really could make out was a couple of faint lights off to the left. I placed my hand on the window, and I felt the cold pulsating against my palm through the glass. When I looked harder I could see my reflection, glinting back at me from outside in the rain. I want to be out there. I turned back around and walked silently to the door leading out into the hallway. I opened the door without a sound and carefully eased my way out.

It was dead silent. You could probably hear a grain of sand hitting the hardwood flooring if you really wanted to. Plus it was so dark. Kind of scary if you add in the deafaning quiet, that pressed my ears harshly. I nearly turned back, but just before I touched the doorknob my mind told me, Be a man! You can do it. It's only a little dark. It's only a few feet until there's some light...What could happen? That's the only problem. I didn't know. Beyond my range of vision some monster could be waiting to attack. Or, it would be someone from Organization XIII. Just one more step and they would have me.

I don't really know how long I've been afraid of the dark. Just that if no one is with me when I am in places like these I freak out. I don't even remember aquiring the fear. It's just that it happened. But I would never admit it of course. When I was in The Organization I remember that a whole bunch of them decided that it would be funny, locking the smallest and youngest of them in a one mile in every direction, pitch black room. They had told me that Xemnas wanted to have a word with me, and when I opened the door they had pushed me in. Then they slammed the door shut and I heard the metalic click of the lock ring throughout my prison.

It took a couple of seconds before the effects started kicking in. I would imagine that someone was behind me, my breathing would become eratic, I would break out in a cold sweat, and I would go completely insane. Thank God Axel opened the door only a minute afterwords. I fell back into his arms, sobbing and shaking like a child, looking as white as a ghost. He told me that he wouldn't tell anyone that I had this problem if I didn't want anyone to know. I had agreed, and we never spoke of it again. I made sure that no one would ever find out that that was my weakness. I remember Axel talking to me just once about how odd that I could act scarred, but have no heart. He only mentioned this once and that was only a few days after the 'incident', and now that I had actual emotions it would be worse.

But, I did manage to tiptoe down the stairs and into the livingroom, where I let out a relieved sigh. Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy were all camping out down here. I was glad because I had started feeling anxious and scarred. Kairi and Riku of course were sharing a couch, all snuggled up against each other, and Donald lay spalyed out over the whole other couch. Goofy, was curled into a ball on the floor, but he seemed perfectly fine. I smiled as I looked over at them, but glarred at the other two. If anyone made Sora cry, they would feel sorry for it. That's when I got my mischievious idea.

I grabbed a stray sharpie pen off of the coffe table and slunk over to the sleeping lovebirds. When I had finnished I stood back and admired my handywork. Not bad. Not bad at all Roxas. I put the sharpie back gently and made my way out of the livingroom and into the semi-lit kitchen. Thank goodness there was some light. And then through the entrance hall. It wasn't that long, so I didn't suffer much. And when I opened the door I gasped.

I had no idea how beautiful rain really was. The droplets would splash against the concrete and create thousands of tiny ripples. They were like diamonds raining down from the heavens. Shimmering in the small light that was being cast out from behind me. My heart skipped a beat as I watched it all unfold before me. And when I closed my eyes the sound was magnified. A thunderous herd running right by you, an applauding audience at the Opera House, and hundreds of drums rolled together to create one giant, beautiful sound. Truely spectacular.

But, I was still a little hesitant about going out there. I stepped under the overhang and held my breath. So close, just one more step and I'm there. I picked up my foot and extended it outwards.

My whole body went into joyous shock! It wasn't like anything I had felt before. And I found myself laughing as the drops landed on me, drenching everything from head to foot. My hair hung stringily in my eyes, and my t-shirt stuck to my chest. I spun around feeling the water swirl around me, following in my strange dance. Finally I just stood, with my arms hanging at my side, and my head facing upwards.

"You act like this is the first time you've seen rain." someone said from the doorway.

I whipped around wiping at my eyes slightly to get a better view, and when I saw who it was I stammered, "S-sora! I-I thought you were asleep!"

He smiled, stepping out into the rain to join me. He had put on a shirt and was walking slowly towards me. My heart rate got faster again, and as I watched him approach I said, "Well, to answer your question, I-"

"You really havn't seen the rain before?" he asked his eyes growing wide as he came to a hault next to me.

I nodded and he whistled. He chuckled slightly and said, "I saw what you did to Riku and Kairi. You know you didn't have to do that."

I turned away, looking back up at the sky and I said, a small smile creasing my lips, "I know, but I just had to. That's all."

He seemed to understand because he too looked up at the sky and watched as the rain came hurtling at us like tiny bombs spiraling towards their targets. Standing there, next to Sora, it was magical. I don't know why, but I started crying. It was like when I was lying in bed and I woke up in my own body for the first time and I found Sora next to me. I felt the tears spill over and fall down my cheeks. I'm glad that it was raining. That way no one could tell. But somehow Sora did, and I hadn't even made a sound.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" he asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

I felt that wierd hapy feeling, like I had the other time. Feeling happy, but it was multiplied a hundred times and dipped in sweet, deep, dark, chocolate for good measure. And then the pain, it wasn't as severe as it had been those other times, but it still hurt, and plus I was still weak. So I stumbled slightly as I struggled to breathe. Why did it have to hurt? Have to ask Merlin that, so for now I can deal. And besides, it seemed like it was getting better. The burning spread again, roaring into my head and drowning out the beautiful music nature was playing.

Sora caught me and steadied me. He expertly placed one of my arms over his shoulders, and slipped an arm around my waist. My legs didn't seem to want to move anymore. And when Sora started to carry me off to the house I said faintly, "Can we still stay out here?"

He looked down at me for a second and he replied, "Sure."

He set me down gently on the step that lead up to the front door, and sat next to me. Glancing at me every now and then to make sure I wan't going to go into a sesiure or something. But, after five minutes of sitting in silence I looked at him out of the corner of my own eye as he stared, and smiled. He blushed, knowing that he had been caught looking, and looked away. I needed to say something to lighten the mood.

"You know...I don't know how to swim either." I said slowly, putting my hands behind my head and leaning back.

He looked at me in surprise, "No joke?"

"No joke."

"Wow...well then, I will have to teach you!" he declaired.

"You would?"

"Yeah. It'd be no problem."

His eyes shinned as I looked into them, and it would have been a perfect momment to make my move, but I didn't. I didn't have a chance to that is. The door flew open behind us, and out stepped Kairi. She was glarring daggers at us. It looked like fire would spurt out of her mouth if she really wanted it to.

"YOU TWO ARE SUPPOSED TO BE IN BED! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE IN THE WET AND COLD!"

As soon as she yelled, everyone seemed to wake up. Soon they had all spilled out of the front door and surrounded us, pushing us back into the house. Every one of them scolding at the same time. It was such a blur, I barely payed attention. Instead I starred out of the corner of my eye at Sora. He was blushing, bashful as ever, and looking around at everyone smiling sheepishly. Just like him. I looked away quickly though when he glanced over in my direction. Did he notice I was starring? He didn't say anything about it, so maybe he didn't.

When we got to the stairs, it was only Kairi who led us up them. I was giggling the entire way up, and couldn't stop. It was too funny. No one noticed in the dark, but now the lights in the staircase illuminated her face, I could see my artwork clearly. A mustache, and goatee were scribbled crookedly onto her face. And when Sora noticed that I was trying to stifle my laughs he raised one eyebrow. I pointed, and as soon as he saw he snorted, placing a hand up to control himself.

Kairi whipped around and scruitinised us through slits as eyes. I felt just like a kid laughing at their teacher because they sat on some glue. Not only that, but Kairi kept stepping back and pushing us slightly to go faster. And when we got into our room, she made sure that we were under the covers of our separate beds. I was surprised that she didn't kiss our foreheads after tucking us in.

When the lights were out and the door had closed, I realized that I had forgotten to take off my wet clothes. I threw the covers off and stood up. Sora's eyes flew open and he looked at me questioningly. I pointed to myself and plucked at my clothes, he seemed to get the picture.

"Could I borrow some clothes? I don't know where Merlin put mine." I asked him, striding over to the dressor.

**Sora's POV:**

"No problem. Grab whatever." I said, not realizing what was in store for me.

Roxas slid open the top drawer, and pulled out a tight white t-shirt. Then he grabbed a pair of long basket ball shorts that I knew were in the very back since I hadn't worn them in forever. And then, he surprised me by reaching up and grabbing the back of his t-shirt. Soon he began to slowly peel the wet rag of clothing off of him, exposing his smooth back. He yanked it fully off, his hair getting ruffled and stuck up in the back. He was...beautiful. To think back on it, I have never seen him without a shirt on. I've barely seen him anyways.

I blushed as he turned around and saw me starring. I jumped out of my bed and looked around for a towel and some clean clothes for me. Great, now he's going to think I'm some kind of perv. A wonderful start with your new roommate Sora. I finally found two of my light blue towels, one I threw to Roxas (trying not to look at his front since he had turned around to catch it), and fervishly began to dry out my hair. With my head in the towel I breathed a sigh of relief. At leased he hadn't been so appauled that he ran out of the room.

Throwing the now wet towel on the ground, I picked up my own dry clothes and began to put them on. Taking off my own damp shirt, I quickly substituted it for the dry one. And when I was changing out my pants I had hopped around to face Roxas and was now standing only in my boxers. And when I looked up, I saw that Roxas had put on the shirt and was looking out of the corner of his eye at me. And then he looked away.

Did that mean that he...?

I spun around and made it look like I didn't notice him looking and put on the new pair of pants. When I got done I said softly, "I'm going to bed now, so...goodnight."

"'Night." he said.

I nearly ran over to my bed, and I really did throw myself under the covers, just so I could get away from this embarassment. But, I was a little naughty when Roxas thought I was asleep. I opened my eyes just a crack, I was curious. I don't even know why I was doing it in the first place.

Roxas was faced away however, so I didn't get to see what I really wanted to, but what I did see was enough. He slid his delicate fingers into the elastic wasteband of his boxers and slipped them down. I gasped a little, but thank god he didn't hear. I nearly fainted. There it was. His round, tight ass was only half of the room away. Exposed, and tantalizing me. What was I thinking! It was Roxas! And besides, I've seen plenty of guys' asses in the locker room back at school on Destiny Islands. What was so special about his?

I squeezed my eyes shut and cursed myself, saying that it was completely wrong of me to be thinking about him like that. I rolled over onto the other side of the bed, and after a while I heard Roxas walk back across the room, get under his covers, and switch off the side lamp. I couldn't fall asleep for a while after that, but once I heard the soothing sound of Roxas' slow breathing I was almost knocked out.

**Roxas' POV:**

Another beautiful morning. Just like the last few have been. The rain had stopped somewhere near four this morning. I had woken up because of it, it had become so quiet. Like when I had ventured out into the hallway earlier. After a couple minutes of laying there I decided that I was being a lazzy ass. I went to Sora's closet and pulled out a longsleeved black turtleneck, white pants, and a pair of black and white shoes.

I needed to get outside again. Breathe. I strode over to the window. Opening it silently, I slipped one leg out, followed closely by my torso, and then my other foot. I scooted along slowly, with my arms held out to keep my balance as I scaled the side of the house on a small ledge. I jumped onto the roof of a small building next to us and continued to make my way down to the street, and then towards the Restoration Area.

It was so spectacular. The sunrise was just ending, and a slight mist hung in the air. Glinting with soft colors as it floated by me. Walking was what I had needed for sure. Like a far off memory finally come back. It was just like it had been back in Twilight Town. Going off on little adventures with Hayner, Pence, and Olette. I havn't seen them in forever it seems like. I miss them. I wonder if they ever have enough time to think of me? But wait, the friends that I know arn't really reall. They were computer simulated copies. The real ones have no idea who I am.

I looked around and to my surprise I saw that my legs had carried me all the way to the Postern. That was pretty fast. I remember when Sora had been met by Sephiroth here. It was rather eerie now that I'm here all by myself. And I shivered slightly as the building behind me almost seemed to sigh. Wrapping my arms around myself I thought about Sora. It seemed to calm me down, but I was still a little freaked. I leaned against the railing and looked out. Wind brushing past my skin and ruffling my hair slightly.

Sora...why do you make me feel like I do? Like I always want to be with you? I ran a hand through my hair sighing and rubbing my eyes. Maybe I was wrong. What if these feelings that I get are untrue. What if I'm lying to myself in order to forget about Axel and his death. But Axel is nothing like Sora. No...I would die for Sora if I had to. He means that much to me. I don't want to see him hurt, ever.

"Gaaahh!"

I let out a strangled yell, as I fell to my knees. It was happening again. That misleading feeling, and then a spike right through me. Beads of sweat appeared on my forehead and I began to shake uncontrollably. What do I do? There's no one around. What will happen to me? Sora. Sora it hurts! Please...help!

As soon as the shaking died down I opened my eyes, and fought to keep them open as I stood up. It was still pounding and causing me terrible pain, but I needed to get help. No one would know where I am. I stepped forwards and planted one foot after the other. This trip was definitly going to take alot longer than it was to get out here. And I don't even know if I can last much longer. I sputtered slightly as I tried to breath and I felt something wet trickle down my cheek from the corner of my mouth. Reaching a hand up, I touched it and brought it back down to look. The tips of my fingers had blood on them.

Sora...save me...

* * *

a/n: AAAAAHHHH! Roxas! I hope he will be okay! I will need many reviews to keep going on with the story, I mean I am just soooo distraught! I'm practically traumatized...;) 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts.

a/n: I finally managed to write this chappie. Thanks to those that reviewed, you know who you are you awesome people! ;) Happy Readings!

* * *

**Sora's POV:**

_Sora...Sora it hurts...Please...help...Sora...save me..._

I shot up out of bed and looked around frantically. Roxas? Where are you! I sprung out of bed and sprinted over to his, ripping the curtains down. My stomach plummeted to the furthest place it could possibly go. He was gone. I ran down the stairs, past everyone sleeping, and out through the doors. I could hear some of them mumble my name, but I didn't turn back. I sprinted. To where? I wasn't quite sure. I was following this feeling that I hoped to God was right. Wherever Roxas was, he needed me, and I wasn't there. I have to find him.

I ran through the Baily, and past the restoration area to the Postern. My feet hurt. I noticed that I hadn't bothered to put on shoes as I left the house. But that didn't matter to me right now. I looked around and didn't see anything, only the pink, purple and orange sky.

As I was running back, cursing God for wasting my time, I heard a whimper and my name called weakly. Flying back to where I had just been I glanced from side to side, trying to find some sign that he was there. I heard it again:

"S...so...ra?"

I jumped over the railing and onto the balcony again and looked frantically. Roxas! He lay, crumpled and shaking on the ground behind a box. No wonder I didn't see him.

"Roxas!" I yelled, my now bleeding feet carrying me over to him. And I fell to my knees, lifting his head into my lap. I pulled him up higher so that his neck was resting against my arm. He was struggling with keeping his eyes open as he searched my face. I nearly died of shock. It was jsut like my dream. Blood trickling from the corner of his mouth, being held in my arms, that meant that...

"I'm alright...really." he said unconvincingly.

I shook my head hard from side to side and felt tears blossom in my eyes, I said, "No! Roxas, what happened?!"

"I don't...ah...really know." he said quietly, a stab of pain shooting through him. His back arching in my arms.

I looked at him and blinked in disbelief. Two tears falling down I cried out, "You're going to be okay don't worry! Hang on."

His face contorted as more waves of pain coarsed through him. When he looked up at me next, I saw that his eyes had glazed over slightly. He reached a hand out and clutched mine, squeezing it slightly. Leaning up he came in close, so our lips were barely two inches from each other and he tried to say something. I listened, his hand shaking violently in mine. And then, his grip seemed to slacken. No, this wasn't the end. It can't be. His eyes then fluttered closed as his head drifted back down to loll upon my arm, and he stopped breathing. His chest becoming still, just as my heart had.

I shook him the tears spilling down, and said, "Roxas! Roxas wake up!"

He didn't. What do I do? No one is here to help me! I looked back at him and saw his lips. CPR. I didn't hesitate, pushing his head up with one hand I took a deep breath and placed my lips onto his. I exhaled wishing that he would be okay with all of my might. And to my surprise, I felt his lips move. I opened my eyes and pulled back starring hopefully at him.

His eyes opened. Blinking as he smiled at me. I pulled him deeper into my chest and burried my face in his blonde locks. I was too happy to do much, so he did it for me. Flinging his arms around my middle in the warm embrace. Thank God. I pulled him to his feet and we began walking. He kept up for a while, but then dropped back behind me. I didn't notice for a few more feet, but when I glanced back I saw that he wasn't well. He was still weak, since I noticed that he was trembling, his legs shaking, and sweat glistening on his forehead. His eyes half lidded he tried to keep going, pretending not to notice my looking at him. Obviously he was trying to hide his pain and be strong, but I was going to make sure that this wasn't going to happen again. He stumbled slightly and I rushed forward, catching him before he hit the ground.

"Here," I said, breaking off and turning around, "hop on."

He obliged, climbing up and immediatly, and passing out, his body going limp once again. I paniced slightly when he did this, but then I felt him taking deep breaths against my back. I walked back, through the restoration area, and through the Baily. When I came around the last corner to the house, I was relieved to see that no one had woken up. Climing carefully up the stairs I pushed open the door to the bathroom with my foot. Then I set him down gently onto the counter next to the sink.

His skin was drenched with sweat. I knelt down, opened the cabinet, and pulled out a washcloth. Turning the focet to cold I watered it down, I wrung it out, and began to dab at his forehead. He made a hoarse sound like he tried to speak, but couln't.

I cooed softly, "It's alright. You're safe."

He didn't fuss after that. He just continued to rest. I dabbed all over, pulling the collar of his shirt down slightly so I could get there too, and getting the back of his neck. A few minutes later and I wet the cloth again, this time just leaving it on his forehead. I then lifted him up and carried him to the bedroom.

After I put him under the covers of his bed, I walked to mine and curled up ontop of it. Drawing my own blankets around me. I felt the tears returning and placed the pillow over my face to stifle the sound.

**Roxas' POV:  
**

When I woke up I saw that Sora was already awake. He was typing away at something on his computer, and he looked to be a little frustrated. I got up and walked over to him. Pulling a chair up I saw that it was school work. He was still doing his homework, even though he's homeschooled, he makes sure he does everything. He was surprised that I was up and I just smiled to reassure him.

"Hey Roxas?" he asked turning away from the screen and insted to me.

"Hmmn?"

"What happened this morning?"

He was looking at me so seriously that I looked away from him and down at my shoes as I answered, "Well...I was thinking about...you."

"Me...?" he asked stunned.

I nodded and continued, "Yeah. I was feeling happy, and then it was like a sword had been jabbed right through me, but it was stuck. You know? Like it wasn't going to let me go, like it was going to keep me in pain forever. And then it got so bad that I collapsed. How did you know where to find me?"

He looked sick when I was telling him what the pain had felt like. It seemed like he was deeply disturbed by my answer. I was just about to ask him if he was alright when he answered.

"Well, I was sleeping and I heard your voice in my head." he said looking down to scrutinize his hands, "You were saying, 'Sora. Sora help me. It hurts. Sora please.' It scarred me so I woke up. And when I saw that you wern't in your bed, I went running out of the house."

"You were that worried about me?"

"Well, of course. Ever since I started having that terrible dream I-" he cut himself off, looking warily over at me.

I starred right back and asked astonished, "You've dreampt of me?"

He nodded. "It's always the same. You and I are fighting Xemnas, and after you get hurt I run forwards and protect you. I ask him to spare you and take me instead, and he agrees. But...I lose concentrateion for a momment, and he thrusts his sword forwards. I think that he hits me, but I wonder why there is no pain. When I hear you behind me, I turn and see that he has run it right through your chest. I start crying, you say that it's alright, and then...that's it. I don't know what happens to you, I always wake up right then."

It seemed like he was holding back, but I wasn't going to press him on the subject. He already looked like he was going to be sick. And it touched me, to know that he would be that devistated if I were to dissapear. I grabbed his arm and yanked him forwards, giving him a tight hug.

"Thank you." I said into his hair.

He leaned back and asked looking at me in confusion, "For what?"

"Finding me and carrying me back. I know I'm probably not the lightest person that you've carried."

He smiled, and I said, "Hey Sora...don't cry. It makes me happy when you smile."

He nodded turning back to the computer screen. Smiling he printed out something and handed it to me. I took it and glanced at the top. It read:

**Hollow Bastion High**

**Roxas and Sora,**

**Hello and welcome new students to our fine establishment! We are so glad that you could join us on our epic journey of learning and enlightment. If you have any questions about school, please call our office and we'll get your problems sorted out. A copy of your scheduals are attached to this email as well. Can't wait to see you!**

**_Sandy Tom_**

**Sandy Tom, Principal**

I starred up at him in amazement, school? He smiled and handed me another paper that had been printed out. It was my schedual. It read:

**1st period - Language Arts - Mr. Smith - Room A202**

**2nd period - Basketball, Running, and Softball - Mr. Turman - E234**

**3rd period - Mathematics - Ms. Miller - A 102**

**Lunch - 3rd**

**4th period - Environmental Science - Mr. Bouge - C206**

I folded that slowly and looked up at Sora again and I whined, "School? I have to go to school?!"

Sora nearly fell out of his chair. (Sweatdrop) He composed himself however and huffed, "Well, you're welcome. Not that I managed to get you in all of the same classes as me or anything!"

I was surprised. I asked, "How did you do that?"

"Since we both are starting there for the first time, I told the principal that we would both feel uncomfortable without each other. We don't think that we'll make very many friends." he clasped his hands together and looked pitifully over at me, batting his eyes and making them go huge and watery.

I laughed and said, "You're terrible."

"Yeah, but she ate it all up! She was practically crying about how we were such, 'Poor, unfortunate souls'."

We both chuckled like the stupid boys we were and surfed the internet a little longer before Merlin came up to check on us. The door swung open gently and I turned in the chair to face him. He strod over to the both of us and patted us on the back.

"Hey Merlin! What's up?" Sora asked happily.

Merlin all of a sudden grew serious and said in a deep voice, "Sora...Roxas, what happened this morning?"

Oh my God! How did he know?! Sora and I glanced horrified at each other and I stammered, "M-merlin! We d-don't know what y-you're talking ab-about!"

"Oh I know. I was getting my breakfast in the pantry when I heard the front door open. And when I peeked my head out from around the door frame, I saw that Roxas was out cold. You carried him up the stairs, and I heard you rustling in the bathroom before you took him to your room. What happened?"

We were stunned. Sora asked quietly, "How come you didn't say anything?"

Merlin chuckled slightly and looked like his usual self as he answered placing one hand behind his head, "Well, I wanted to finnish my breakfast of course! Now, please, tell me what happened."

"I wanted to get out of the house, so it was my fault in the first place. Sora didn't do anything!" I blurted out.

Merlin smiled again and relpied smoothly, "Is that so?"

I nodded and hung my head as I continued with the story, "Yeah. And when I was at the Postern my chest started hurting again. It got so bad that I collapsed."

"Hmm..." Merlin said thoughtfully, "And what exactally were you feeling right then?"

"Feeling? Ugh, well, I'm not quite sure. It felt like happieness, only it was much more than that."

Sora sat still and silent listening to what was going on. But, when Merlin adressed him he jumped.

"Sora? How did you know where Roxas was?"

"I'm not quite sure. I just had this feeling and I went with it." Sora said bluntly.

Merlin began to tug and play with his beard as he stood in front of us thinking. "Hmmm...this is peculiar."

"You don't know what happened?" I asked horrified. Was I going to have to live with that pain the rest of my life?

"Well, I know what's going on, it's just that I never really thought that your bond with each other wold be so strong."

What was he talking about? He was mumbling to himself as he rummaged around in his pocket, digging for something. Finally he pulled out a tiny bottle filled with four orange pills. He handed it to me.

"There we are! Those little pills will solve the pain problems, take one once a day when you wake up. And as for how you found Roxas, I can explain." he cleared his throat and began, "Even though you are separated, you two are still a part of each other."

We waited for him to continue, but he said, "That's it."

We both nearly fell out of our chairs this time. (Sweatdrop) Merlin just kept smiling, and turned to go out the door. But just before he closed it he said, "Don't leave the house alone anymore."

I nodded and felt ashamed of myself. He left. Sora cleared his throat and turned back to the computer. He began typing away again and soon I joined in. We went the rest of the day playing computer games and just being stupid, it was heaven. A perfect day. But, when I thought about what happened earlier, I couldn't help but get chills. I remember that I was in a dark place, with a white light waaaaaay off in the distance. But all of a sudden I was pulled out of my dream. There was something pressing against my lips. I moved my own the tinyest bit. The person who was holding me drew back, and I opened my eyes. It took a few seconds for my eyes to readjust, but I did. And the first thing I saw was Sora smiling at me with tears still coarsing down the sides of his face.

He saved me! He pulled me out of the clutches of death. And the best part was that he had given me CPR, I had gotten to taste his lips. He had (sort of) kissed me! It was like an entire fruit garden lay on them. It was wonderful. I touched my lips slightly and ran my fingers over them. He had really cared that much.

Soon it was time for bed and as I turned off the side lamp I took one last look at Sora lying under his covers.

"Goodnight my prince..." I whispered.

**Sora's POV:**

Monday! The day school starts for Roxas and me! For some wierd reason I really missed it. I was really looking forwards to going back. It had been a while.Well, I'd caught myself up online, but it wasn't the same. Plus I could be around other people again. And the best part was that I was going to be with Roxas. I pulled on my usuall clothes and grabbed my backpack off of the ground. Slinging it over my shoulder I looked over at Roxas who was packing all of his stuff last minute. Just like him.

He had gotten his original clothes from Merlin, so I guess he was more comfortable. I picked up one of his notebooks and walked over to him. He was frantically stuffing pencils, pens, notebooks, and other items. I placed the notebook that I had in my hand gently next to the other ones and he looked up. I smiled gently and he returned it with one of his own.

"You know, you should have done this yesterday when you had the chance. Now we're going to be late." I said glancing at the clock. It was fifteen minutes till school started and it usually took about twenty to walk there.

"I know! But I really wanted to get to the next stage on that game!"

I laughed and grabbed a few more things off of the floor and stuck them in. About five minutes later, we had found everything, and we were sprinting out the door. I couldn't help but laugh some more, it was just so much fun! Roxas just glarred back at me, but I didn't care. I kept on laughing up until we reached the front doors of the giant school seventeen minutes later.

We burst in twenty two minutes late. But, we would be even later since we hadn't come in earlier to take a tour. It took us another five minutes just to find our classroom. We looked in through the window on the door and saw that the teacher inside was waving his hands about and talking vibrantly. Dear lord, who is this guy? Roxas looked at me questioningly and I just shrugged.

"We're going to have to go in sometime." I said.

He nodded and knocked on the door loudly so the man could hear. He did thankfully. And so did the whole class. But, they barely got to get a proper look at us, because Mr. Smith came running to the door and threw it open. He looked down on us gleefully as he shut the door with a smart little click behind him.

"So you two are the new students eh?" he asked leaning down to take a better look. "Are you two related?"

"No." we said in unison.

I cleared my throat and said, "We're roommates."

"Oh well then, come on in and I'll introduce you to the class." he opened the door again and the whole class turned around once more.

Whispers followed us as we headed to the front of the room. It took Mr. Smith a few seconds to get our names out of files in a cabinet, and when he did the whisper had turned into loud speech.

"Quiet!" he called out loudly over their heads. Immediatly it became dead silent.

Roxas and I stood awkwardly as Mr. Smith cleared his throat and announced us, "This is Sora and Roxas. They came from Destiny Islands.As you can tell they are new, so be nice and welcome them. You can sit in the back in those last two seats."

We quickly sat down and took out paper and a pen and took notes on proper punctuation. Class got over early and we had about five minutes to kill before the bell rang. We both stood off in a corner not quite sure what to do, so we whispered quietly to ourselves, that is until someone came up. Or should I say someones. Three girls and two boys came over and stood right in front and to the sides of us. We broke off our little conversation as the biggest boy adressed us in his deep slow voice.

"Hey, it's Sora and Roxas right?"

We nodded and Roxas said, "I'm Roxas."

"And I'm Sora."

The three girls giggled and each said in turn, "Clair." "Xalia." "Peach."

No offence to them of course, but I wasn't quite sure if I was going to be able to tell them apart. They all looked the same. Blond hair, green eyes, makeup, and the same layered shirts (diff. colors of course) with jean skirts. I was a little freaked out by it, because you could tell that they wern't triplets, but it was like attack of the clones. The two guys thankfully looked completely different. The one that spoke was huge (in a muscular way) and was tall. He had short dark brown hair, and he wore jeans and a striped blue and white t-shirt. The one that hadn't spoken yet was short, skinny, and had skater boy flaming red hair. He wore black basket ball shorts and a white t-shirt that said rock on on it.

One of the girls (I forget who) pointed to the small boy and said, "That's Nethsan. He doesn't say very much."

"I talk enough...when it's necsesary." Nethsan said angrily.

Everyone laughed and the big one said, "I'm Grenow, what lunch do you guys have?"

"Third." I replied smiling.

The girls all sighed (a/n: because of his wonderful smile). I think it was Clair who said, "We all have that lunch! You should come find us and sit at our table."

"Yeah!" I think it was Peach. "We're always by the muffin machine in the corner."

Roxas grinned as well and said, "Sounds great!"

The girls sighed again and Xalia whispered, "They have such gorgeous smiles!"

Just then the bell rang and we all said our goodbyes, heading to second period. I turned to Roxas and I said placing my hands behind my head, "That was a good start don't you think?"

"Yeah." he said quietly.

I loked over at him and asked, "What's up?"

"I don't like how those girls were looking at you."

I was stunned for a second, and then I said, flinging my arms around his neck playfully, "Awww! Roxie! You really do care!"

I started laughing as he pushed me away forcefully, trying to be angry. We entered the boys locker room, and I knew it was going to be a good day.

* * *

a/n: That was a long one! Now, find out what happens to the two during P.E! And if you review, please answer this question for me: Who do you think would be on top, Roxas or Sora? I personally thought that Roxas would be, but I want your input too! R&R! By the way **phaz** there is more symbolism concerning the dream later on, 'tis not all!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts.

a/n: Hiya. Here are the results of who you guys thought would be the top: Roxas 3 , Sora 1. Happy readings.

* * *

**Roxas' POV:**

I struggled not to look at him change, but ever since he had been standing only in his boxers the other night, I really wanted to see him again. The other thing that I noticed when he had gotten into bed, I thought he was asleep, so I took off my pants and my boxers, with my naked buttocks exposed towards him. But, since he had been asleep I thought that it wasn't going to be a problem. I herd a small gasp behind me. It was so small I had thought that it was my imagination, but after I had gotten into bed, and I thought about it, I realized that he really did do it.

When we had both gotten changed into our P.E. clothes we exited the locker room, standing in the middle of the gym we talked with each other until the bell rang. Other kids filed in and stood away from us, whispering and giving Sora and me funny looks, but I didn't really care. Five minutes later the robust Mr. Turman came from out of the storage room. He carried in his arms, two baseball bats, four baseballs and a First Aid kit. He dropped these items onto the poor kid that was nearest him and went back. He returned with a cart that was full to the brim with baseball mitts.

"Okay kiddies! Since learning how to actually play the damn game took us longer than I would have liked, we only get to do this for one week. That'll be when the bad weather comes in and we start with basketball." he roared.

He was rather frightening as he passed out gloves to everyone after they told him their writing hand. When he got to Sora and I he noticed that he had never seen us before. And he didn't say anything at first, instead he sized the both of us up and looked us over.

"You two new?" he asked gruffly.

We nodded and he showed us a tiny smile before he pointed his gigantic hand to two empty spots in the back of a row. Quickly sitting down, we took our gloves and waited for the signal to go outside.

As soon as the door opened I felt goose bumps jump from my skin. The wind was blowing slightly and it was about 46 degrees, just enough to make you shiver. I zipped up the sweater that I had on a little higher and rubed my arms. It didn't do much, but when we got out to the field it got a little better. The sun poked out from behind a dark cloud just so that it gave the class a little warmpth as we practiced with throwing and catching. Sora and I were partners of course, but when we were chosen for teams, the captains broke us apart.

"Alright! A team up to bat first." the coach yelled from the bench.

That was Sora's team. The captain came up to the plate first. This was going to be a good opportunity to show off to Sora. I smiled to myself as the big-shot ahead of me stretched and twirled the bat around like a baton, personally I thought he looked like a cheerleader when he did that. So, instead of telling him I showed him. My captain had placed me as pitcher, so I clutched the ball tightly in my hand and wound up. The kid was ready for me, but I guess not too prepared for what I was about to toss him.

I reached back, picking my leg up and let it fly. It escaped from my fingers, brushing my fingertips like a little kiss. Rotating forwards towards Mr. Show-off at lightning speed. From my point of view you could almost see the flames and smoke emminating from it. About a second later I heard the woosh of his bat as he swung, and then the slap of the ball as it came to a rough stop against the catcher's mit. I smirked as I saw the kids face. It clearly said, 'WTF!'.

Two more times I threw the ball and got him out. As he was walking back, I saw that he looked like he was about to cry. I felt a little sorry, but I still had a game to play. I struck out the next person easily, and same with the next. We exchanged spots on the field, and now my team was sitting on the bench waiting for their turn to take a whack at it. (a/n: ha. funny joke . ) Sora was the third base man and stood at the ready. I blushed a little as I watched his ass swing slightly from side to side right in front of my face.

"Hey there!"

I looked up and saw a girl with bright blue short hair was smiling down at me. She had a shrill disagreeable voice, but looked to be a nice person all the same.

"Hi."

"I'm Alexiel."

"Roxas. Nice to meet you." I said offering her the seat next to me. She gladly sat down and grinned at me some more.

Other people noticed that she had sat down next to me and began to whisper. Alexiel seemed to notice the gossiping because she said, "Don't mind them. Everyone here is always yaking about some thing or another. They wouldn't be able to survive if they didn't talk about something."

"I see."

After that we fell into an awkward silence, I was never really one for words. But, she didn't seem to mind at all. Just sitting there was enough apparently. The wierd thing was that she kept scooting closer to me, inch by slow inch. I was thankful when the captain told me to get up to bat. Gladly, I jumped off of the bench and bade her goodbye.

The captain that I had struck out was the pitcher, so when I got up to bat he called to me, "You ready for this punk!"

"Watch out for it stud. It'll be comming right for you." I replied darringly. He raised an eyebrow. I shuffled my feet slightly to get ready. He reared and then let loose.

The ball appeared to be a slow spinning planet looming towards myself. For a long light year I waited for the globe to whirl into the orbit of my swing so I could bust it into smitherines. Breaking apart to go settle with the dust into some distant cosmos. At last it drifted within range of my weapon, I lunged at it ferociously. The bat slamming into the hard fabric of the ball making a loud smak ring across the field. And, just as I had wanted it to, it went right back to it's owner. Soaring right past his ear, so dangerously close that you could smell the hair on his head sizzling from all the way over here.

I threw the bat to the ground and sprinted off to first base, second, and when I was heading for third and Sora I heard from behind me, "Quick throw it!"

I sped up and felt my legs burn from the strain. Sora was holding out his glove and dancing on his toes in anticipation. I tried to slow down, but I was too close. I plummited right into him. Knocking the wind out of both of us. The ball wizzed over our heads as we tumbled to the ground, and when we landed, we landed with me on top of him.

Someone behind us yelled, "Quick! Get the ball! He's still in play!"

Figures. Get the game all sorted out before they find out if the players are okay. The thumping of footsteps came up and stopped just behind me, and then I felt the sharp tap of the hard ball on my back.

"Got him!" the someone yelled out pompusly before bending down and helping the both of us up.

"Ugh..." I groaned as I looked at my hands. They were starting to bleed slightly as the time passed. I knew that I had gotten my chin too, because one, I had landed on it, and two, it was hurting.

"You okay?" I tore my eyes away from my bloodied hands and saw that it was the captain that had gotten me out, and helped me up.

I barely nodded not really caring, and turned to Sora, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." he said, patting the dirt off of his pants and smiling. But, once he saw my bleeding chin and hands he grabbed me by the arm, yanked me off the field, and sat me down so fast, that Mr. Captain didn't even have time to blink.

Sora shook his head as he grabbed the medical kit and took out some bandages. I looked around to see where our teacher was and saw that he was leaning against a wall talking to what I guessed was the other, small and blond P.E. coach. Hopeless.

Sora went for the chin first. He cleaned it up and placed a large band-aid over it, smoothing it slightly over the wound. He would never know how much I enjoyed the touch of his fingers caressing my skin delicately. Goosbumps erupting everywhere I closed my eyes slightly. Wishing that I could tell him my feelings right then. But I couldn't bring myself to do so. I was a coward, a coward that was afraid of love. Love and rejection. I was brought out of my reverie as his soft voice trailed through my ears.

"You're such a klutz." he mumbled, applying anti bacterial to the wounds on my hands. I drew them back slightly at the burning sensation, but he snattched them back and continued to doctor them. I tried to look apologetically at him the rest of the time he bandaged me up, but when he had scooted away, I starred out across the field knowing that he had a right to be mad.

Glancing at me he finally spoke up saying, "Roxas...I'm sorry. I don't think you're a klutz."

He looked away, studying his shoes closely. His eyes grew watery and shimmered in the minute light. I couldn't stand him looking like that so I leaned over, wrapped my arms around his waist and slid him over, so our hips bumped slightly as he came to a stop. His arms were pinned against my side, and he was starring up at me, his eyes widening as I placed my hand on the side of his face. I stroked slightly as I brought our faces together. But, I stopped myself and said quietly:

"Normally, I'm not a forgiving person, but in your case I'll make an acception." my thumb grazed the bottom corner of his lips as I continued, and he shuddered. "I'll accept your apology for the price...of..."

I bent even lower now, our lips mere centimeters away. My voice grew deeper as I said the last request of my reprimand, "...a kiss..."

His eyes, instead of growing about the size of a platter, became half lidded and then fluttered closed. I could feel his breath, blowing gently by me. But, I pulled away, swiftly getting up and walking away. Calling over my shoulder, "That's what I would want...if I was really mad."

My heart was slapping wildly against my ribcage as I sauntered away. My hand grasped at my t-shirt slightly as the bell to go inside rang off in the distance, the pain had returned. Even when I had swallowed the pill this morning, it didn't seem to be working. I will admit though, that the pain had considderably been lessened. Stumbling through the door to the locker room, my breathing picked up in speed slightly as the pain, like the stab of a knife, coarsed through my body. How come I'm the only one that feels like this?

Two minutes later the pain had subsided and everyone had come in. Including Sora. I didn't have to talk to him however. Comming in early had given me some time to get a head start with the changing. I hurried out the door into the gym and stood next to the door to leave. Watching the clock anxiously. Again kids filed out, having finnished with their own changing to come join me. After a while the two captains, and a few others came over and introduced themselves. Mr. Know-it-all's name was Brannon, the other one was Thaniel, and I didn't catch any of the others'. They were all talking too fast.

Soon they spotted Sora comming out and they beconed him over. He shyly walked up and blushed slightly as our eyes met. I did the same, and looked quickly away. The others carried on the conversation and completely blew aside the fact that both of us wern't saying much. The bell rang and Sora and I quickly headed up the stairs to our first class. It was rather hectic as we tried to make our way through the crowds. Taking ahold of his hand, I wormed my way through, managing to keep a tight hold on him the whole way through.

When we got to the top, he pulled me off to a side where we wouldn't be in the way and said, "Roxas I-"

I cut him off though and said heartily, "If it's about before...it was a joke. You know? Between good budds."

"Oh..." he said, his face brightening up and immediatly looking relieved.

I however did the opposite. Was he really worried about that? Had I done the wrong thing? Did he really not like me in the same way?

The bell rang just then and we both sprinted off to our next class. Flinging the door open, we tumbled in. And upon inspection of the room, we saw that there wasn't really any rush. The kids were all scattered about, talking to each other and acting like nothing just busted the door off of it's hinges. The teacher wasn't even there anyways. So, Sora and I stood awkwardly in the back, until someone poked me on the arm. Hard.

"Ow!" I said, looking at my arm and then to the person. "Oh. Hi Alexiel."

She grinned up at me, showing almost all of her teeth in doing so and said loudly, "Hiya there Roxie!"

Everyone seemed to get quiet, including Sora. He glarred at her as she stood there grinning stupidly. I heard whispers saying, "Did she just call him by a pet name?" "Is she gong out with the new kid?" "She never talks to anyone like that." "She must really like this guy." "What does he have that I don't?" "Him and the other one are really cute." "If the other one's free I think I'll ask him out."

My face burned at all the remarks, and instead of talking with her any further, I grabbed Sora and pulled him to two desks. I plopped him down and joined him. Looking at him and pleading with him by my eyes to strike up a conversation. He seemed to get happier at my reaction to her and gladly helped me out. Smiling back at me with his eyes. It worked. She glarred daggers at Sora as she moved away to a group of her 'followers'.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. Lunch was good. We found a table with the kids we had met that morning, and after that was over, we headed to Environmental Science. That was definitly not the most exciting thing that we had done, but Sora made it bearable. We shot around little paper footballs when Mr. Bouge wasn't looking and thouroughly annoyed him. And finally, after eight hours in that place, we got to go home.

My backpack weighed about eight tons more than it did before we had left, and I had the WORST headache. Sora was exactally the same. He had a sour look plastered over his face, and he was slumping with the effort of trying not to overbalance and fall backwards. Walking home took forever. It was like the scenery was continually being coppied and pasted. And then, as we rounded the last corner, it was like God had sent us a piece of heaven down to us.

Home. There it was. Nestled nicely inbetween two other buildings. Waiting for us to join it. Racing ahead, Sora got to the door, opened it, and threw his stuff down in the entry way. When I had gotten in, I closed the door, layed both of our bags off to the side, and went into the kitchen where I saw him dissapear. He had burried his head in the refrigerator and was munching on something. He pulled back, tossing me an apple. I caught it quickly and watched, mesmorised, as he took another slow bite out of the one he had. His lips passing sweetly over the skin of the fruit.

I joined him and soon my headache had dissapeared. And after we had both finnished with our snacks I noticed that there was a post-it note on the counter. I grabbed it and read it out loud.

"Dear Sora and Roxas, Leon and I are out on buisness, Merlin is researching a way to get Namine out of Kairi, Riku and Kairi left to go to school too, and Donald and Goofy left on buisness for the king. We'll be comming back late again, so help yourselves to the kitchen. Clean up after yourselves! Yuffie." I set the note back down and glanced at Sora. He had grabbed his backpack and was heading up the stairs to our bedroom.

"Come on Rox, we'll go do our homework, and then we can play that new video game I got yesterday."

I trailed after him, closing the door as I got in the room. We worked through all the homework that we had recieved that day all the way from 3:00 in the afternoon to 7:00pm. Exausted, I told him that I was going to go to bed early. He told me that that was alright, but he was going to stay up a little later and watch some T.V. Bidding each other goodnight, he left. I changed quickly and jumped into bed, pulling the covers up and over me, and almost instantly falling asleep.

* * *

a/n: There it is! Please review, and don't forget to check up and see if the next chappie w/ all the exciting things in it is up Exciting wink wink. O 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Heart's.

a/n: Here it is! The chappie you have all been waiting for! The one with the lovin' in it! Happy Readings!

* * *

**Sora's POV:**

I didn't really go down to watch T.V. when Roxas decided to go to bed. To tell you the truth, I needed to get away from him and think for a little bit. Going down the stairs and stumbling into the kitchen I grabbed a big mug and filled it to the brim with hot chocolate. I sat down at the table and placed my head in my hands. I thought about what had happened over the past few days that Roxas and I had been together. He was always so...wonderful. Even when he was feeling bad, he'd make himself be alright, just to make sure that I was going to be okay.

And what was with today? Was he making fun of me because he noticed how I've been looking at him? No. That couldn't be it. He would never do that. It had to be something else. Why would he all of a sudden want a...a...kiss? I must have freaked him out when I was leaning in to recieve it. Maybe that's why he got up. Could it really have only been a joke? But...the look on his face. When he told me that it was only a little prank between friends, I saw a glint of hurt in the corner of his eyes. I had dismissed that in my mind, until now. Did he really have feelings for me? Could he possibly return mine?

I gulped down the rest of the steaming liquid that I had and asked myself one final question, "Does he love me?"

I shook my head violently. No! That couldn't be right. I'm just hoping too much, jumping to conclusions. But I'm not. Everything that he has done, points directly to that conclusion. A great lightness overtook my mind. I smiled, and thought...Finally. Now I finally know both of our feelings. Now I can truly be happy. And it was like a different person had taken over my body. I drifted over to the stairs effortlessly, climbed them and stopped just outside the door to our bedroom.

Opening the door without a sound, his soft breathing came to my ears. He was waiting for me. I walked gingerly over to his bedside and gazed down upon my prince. He was curled up onto his side facing me. I noticed that he had changed into a t-shirt and pajama bottoms for sleeping. The cover had been pushed down, so that none of him was being covered. I could see that his chest was rising and falling, clear as day.

Why not touch him Sora...you know you're dying to. I said to myself. As I reached a hand towards his flawless face he stirred and rolled over onto his back, denying me the pleasure of his skin. His arms were splayed out on either side of him now, like he was trying to welcome me with a loose hug. His hands were half opened, and laying gracefully over the sheets, beconing me to place my own in them. His lips parted slightly, speaking silently, calling for me to kiss them.

Without another thought I got up onto the bed and swung one leg over him. Now that I was strattling him, I had my doubts. What if he woke up? What if what I thought was wrong? Could I play it off by saying, 'It was just a friendly joke'? Probably not. But, I was so close that I could smell the shampoo in his hair. No, I was too far in now. I couldn't possibly turn back. Relaxing myself down onto him I felt myself bump gently into him. He stirred slightly as my pressure on him increased, and I held my breath, but he didn't wake up.

Moving slightly I could feel an erection starting to blossom in my victems pants. This got me excited, and before I could even blink, I had lowered myself down on top of him completely. My hips began to move slowly against him, up and down, side to side. It earned a little moan from Roxas. I can't believe I'm doing this. I couldn't help but wonder what kind of dream my pleasuring brought about. Giggling I pressed my somewhat throbbing member down against his own. His back arched the tinyest bit, so I slid down. Not able to wait any longer. I had to touch it with my own hands. The friction I suppose is what caused another moan. And when I had moved all the way down to my prize, there came a soft voice.

"So...ra...?" Roxas asked confusedly.

I sat up as he slid his legs out from under me, and gazed at him worredly. Here it was...the momment of truth. The momment for two skies to become one.

"Am I still dreaming?" he asked me conversationally. I really think he still thought that it was a dream.

I crawled towards him on all fours, when I got close enough, I wrapped my legs around his waist and sat in his lap. My arms snaked their way over his shoulders to come to a rest at the back of his neck.

"No...it's not a dream...Roxas." I whispered into his ear. He shuddered as I playfully bit onto his earlobe and scooted forwards so that our half erections were rubbing up against each other again.

He pushed me back slightly and I wondered if this was when he was going to say 'Get away from me queer!'. But he just starred, right into my eyes. He picked up one of his hands and placed it gently on the side of my face. He pulled me forwards, and I thought that both of us were dreaming now. That I would wake up any momment and have a hard on, just before we had to go to school. His lips had smoothly been placed right on top of mine. It was a sweet kiss. Nothing too eratic, but it was perfect. My first kiss, and it was exactally like what people had said they were like in stories. The fireworks went off, and I felt like I was about to faint.

He placed a hand gingerly on my hip and pulled me closer, so that there was no space between us. And then, he gingerly probbed my lips. I hesitated at first and then granted him entry. He wasted no time with exploring my mouth. I thought that someone else's tounge inside my mouth would be disgusting, but surprisingly, I liked it. Thinking that I should join in on the fun I nervously moved my tounge forward. He accepted it with no protests, so I dug further. Now we were battling for dominence. His devilishly quick toung fighting against my slick sly one.

"Ughhh..." I moaned against his mouth.

Roxas moved back from me slightly and smirked. I was about to ask him indignantly what was so funny when I felt a hard tug on my erection. My eyes fluttered slightly as I let out a tiny gasp. My knees turned to butter at his touch, I fell into his shoulder, and he had to hold me up by my now full erection.

"R-roxas! Wait I-" I tried to choke out into his shoulder, but he gave another tug that sent me reeling. I shut up. And now that he had me under his full control, he flipped me over onto my back, so that he was strattling. He forced my hands up so they were stretched above my head, and he held them there with one hand so I couldn't move. He was so strong, even when I struggled slightly, he didn't let go. The other hand he shakily placed on my middle. I guess he was as nervous as I was under that hard shell.

I pleaded with my eyes for him to keep going. He replied by slipping his palm under my shirt, pushing the fabric up to expose my belly. His cool touch against my burning skin was like magic. A perfect mixture of hot and cold. I felt a small blush form on my face, and as Roxas looked back up to me, I saw that he was too.

"Sora...do you...like what I'm doing to you? Should I stop?" he asked, sounding worried. It was like a child asking if it was alright that he give his parents a hug.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. He nodded and continued, slowly working his hand up my chest. I shuddered as one of his fingers passed over my nipple. It hardened at his touch, and I whimpered slightly as he took it between his fingers.

"Oh...Roxas...!"

He started to gyrate on top of me, like I had been doing before, but it felt different when all the pressure was on top of me. It was more assertive, powerful. And it sure as hell felt better. And then I felt him push my shirt up all the way. So it was exposing my chest. His eyes grew wide, but he leaned down upon me and replaced his fingers with his mouth. But he still had my hands pinned above my arm, and I was itching to submerse them in his hair.

He glanced up at me, his lips still attached to my chest. He must have seen the agony I was in because he let go and continued to work me. His now free arm wrapped itself behind my neck and began to entangle itself in my hair. The other one went down to my crotch and started to massage me through my pants. I did the same, that is, to him. And after a few minutes we bagan to get a little bit fiestyer. He had moved to my other nipple, and was now nibbling gently on it. I was rubbing harder and faster and I could tell that he was getting close to his climax.

Panting I let go and pulled his own hand off of my penis. He looked up at me confused, but I said to him, "I want to know what you look like."

"Alright." he said, getting up slowly. We both faced each other on our knees and huged. He moved his hands up and down on my back as I grabbed the bottom of his shirt. Pulling it up, he raised his hands above his head, his hair getting touseled as the collar ruffeled it. When it was completely off I looked him over. He had the same body shape as me, the only thing that was different was that he had brown nipples, mine were pink.

He did the same, not having to marvel at my body (he had already chewed on it). But he did anyways, and what he said took my breath away, "I never get tired of looking at you. Sora...you're just so beautiful."

My eyes grew wide and we hugged each other again, my head resting on his shoulder. That is until he coughed. The momment broken I looked at what he was pointing at. Trailing the path of the finger I saw that he was wanting to get our now semi-erections out of their pants. I blushed as I let go of him. He however wasn't bashfull at all. Stepping out of his pajama bottoms, I saw that he hadn't worn any underwear to bed. My jaw dropped as I saw his eight incher bounce up and out of its prison. His balls had no hair on them (surprising, I would have thought that there would be more fuzz. I mean being in someone's head for a while, and you can't shave them...can you?), and there was only a small tuft of blond curly hair lying at the base of his dick. A beautiful spectacle.

Roxas placed a finger under my chin and brought my jaw up, and as my teeth chattered together, I felt a tug on my own pants. Looking down I saw that one of his hands had started work on unbuttoning my jeans.

"Wait." I said softly. "I want to do it for you."

He smiled, leaned back, and said happily, "Okay. Give me a show then."

Smirking, I stood up on the bed and let him take me in before I started with the teasing. My hands started on my neck, and as I swayed my hips from side to side to my own music, I brought them down lower. Passing over my nipples, down my stomach, to my thighs. I didn't want to start touching myself there just yet. Roxas pouted as he saw that I wasn't going to and I just shook a finger at him. Still dancing, I turned around so my ass was in plain view. The yellow ribbons going across it revieled to him his 'X-marks-the-spot'. I slowly slipped my chapps off and threw them over the side of the bed. Next came the jeans.

But, when I was only in my boxers, I started to feel a little too naked. If you know what I mean. I guess I started to worry just then. Did he really like what he saw? Was he just playing me? Was there a camera somewhere that was video taping this as blackmail? I looked at Roxas and saw his concern at my sudden stopping. No. No, he wouldn't do that. He's Roxas. My Roxas.

"Are you alright?" he asked sitting up slightly.

I pushed him back down playfully and gave him a naughty smile. I then slipped my fingers on the inside of the elastic band of my boxers and pushed them down. Roxas' eyes grew wide as he saw my 7" penis pointing at him. And, lucky for me, I had only just shaven everything during my shower this morning. I turned around again so my backside was facing him, and his eyes grew even wider. Leaning back, I positioned myself over him, so that I was lying comfortably ontop of him. His legs bent slightly, and his dick pressing into my back. I leaned back furter and rested the crook of my neck on his shoulder.

Looking up at him I said, "Roxas...I don't think I'm ready to go the whole way tonight. Do you think that we could wait?"

He smiled genuinly down at me, kissed my forehead, and replied, "Of course. Anything you want."

"But, I do have one favor to ask you." I said, my eyes glinting with glee.

He looked at me questioningly and I continued, "I want you...to...get me off."

He didn't say anything. But, I didn't give him time to compose himself, because I took ahold of his hand and wrapped it firmly around my shaft. I started to move it up and down slowly, squeezing every now and then to show him exactally what I like. I brought him to the top to the hood of my dick. But, I didn't have to show him anymore. He knew what to do, and he took control. I relaxed against him as I let him toy with my member. I found his other hand and linked it together with mine, my other free hand clenching at the bedsheets as he did his job.

He trailed his thumb over my head and pressed down on it, a spittle of precum oozing out and onto it. He let go of me mommentarily to bring his fingers up to his mouth and suck on them. That got me excited. He was tasting me! Latching onto me again, he started working me harder. Going up and down faster, and faster, sqeezing tighter and tighter. I was getting so close! I could feel my cum starting to bubble to the surface.

"Sora! Cum for me! Cum for only me! Sora!" he grunted, pumping harder and harder.

I whimpered as he milked me for my treasure, saying loudly, "Roxas! Roxas! Oh god Roxas!"

We were both panting, me moaning and meweling as I got closer and closer. My hips started to buck against his hand, going completely out of my control. With one last thrust through his clenched hand I came. Shooting blast after blast of my sticky substance everywhere. From both of our intertwined legs to my stomach. I was ready for sleep now. But, Roxas bent his head down upon mine and kissed me passionetly. I could even taste myself on his lips.

When we broke apart he said to me, "Sora? Can I ask you a favor now?"

"What is your wish?" I asked stroking the side of his face slightly.

"Suck me." he said bluntly. He was never really one to go the long way in a conversation. He prefered just getting it out.

I got off of him, and turned around just as he was getting up to his feet. During my excitement and rubbing my backside up against him had gotten him even more excited. I grabbed him and stuck my toung out, licking his precum off the tip of his head. He tasted so good. Almost like that sea-salt ice cream. Sweet but salty at the same time. I wanted more so I slid my toung into his slit and got the last of it.

"Ugh..." he groaned, placing his hand onto the back of my head, pushing me forward slightly.

Now my lips had encased his head in my mouth, I stayed there for a bit and sucked on it as much as I could. He groaned as I kept moving down, sucking and blowing slightly as I got lower. Feeling his hand go slightly limp at the ecstasy of what he was feeling. I chuckled with my mouth still on him, the vibrations of it getting a slight yell out of him. I moved even further, opening up my throat so that I could get all of him. It worked, and after a few more up and downs I became acustomed to it.

I started to bob my head faster, the life in his hand comming back. Clutching my hair he began to pound into my face, his head baredly tickling the back of my throat. When I got to his head I stopped and started to suck on it. Blowing warm air on it every now and then. I worked his base with my hand, and took his balls in the other. Rolling them around and massaging them tenderly.

"Sora! Ugh...Sora!" he said faintly. I could feel his kees shaking with the effort of standing up, so I took both of my hands down and grabbed onto them. Supporting him as I finnished him off. He was fucking my mouth hard now, and I think that he was the one giving the blow job not me. But, I liked it, so I kept going. And as I felt his dick expand I pressed even harder with my lips.

He screamed out as the cum flowed into my mouth. I swallowed most of it, but a few drops managed to escape out the corners of my mouth. He collapsed as I pulled off of him, and I caught his shaking body in my arms.

I stroked his hair lightly and asked tentatively, "Rox, are you alright? You're trembeling."

He looked up at me weakly and said quietly, "You...it...was amazing. I have never felt anything like that before."

I smiled as he pressed his lips shakily onto mine. But, when he got up, his eyes fluttered. And just when I was going to ask if he was okay they closed. He fell forwards onto me, and we tumbled backwards onto the bed. He lieing on top, his slender frame fitting perfectly against mine. I lifted his chin up worredly and saw that he was still breathing. I just wore him out I guess. I didn't think I was that good actually. I drew up the covers with one hand, and closed my eyes. A smile creasing my cum covered lips.

And just before I drifted off to sleep I whispered, "I love you...Roxas."

* * *

a/n: What now! That was my first ever sex writing. Tell me if it was good. If it got you exited, or if I need to work on it! I will be happy with any. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts.

a/n: That last chappie was an intense one! Find out the drama that happens next, with more lemmon later on! Happy Readings!

* * *

**Roxas' POV:**

I opened my eyes, squinting slightly against the sunlight that was streaming in. I closed them again, groaning as I fully woke up. And then I remembered all at once what had happened last night. My eyes shot open and I tried to get up off of my stomach. But, I couldn't get very far. I looked down and saw that Sora and I were still naked and that our cum had glued the both of us together. I smiled as I thought about what happened. The kissing, the embraces. I was glad that it wasn't a dream. But, there was a slight tightening of my chest when I reminisced on the memories.

"Sora...Sora!" I whispered stroking his hair.

He groaned and said, "A little while longer!"

"No," I cooed, still playing with his hair, "you have to get up now. We need to take a shower so we can be cleaned up for school dummy."

His eyes flew open and he starred up at me. I smiled and patted his hair one last time before I showed him that we were stuck. I pulled up, but I still stayed put. He started in too, soon I couldn't help myself but laugh at the look of determination on his face. He growled slightly grabbing the back of my head and pulling it down to his. I gasped as I cut off my tantalizing. He looked right into my eyes, I gulped as he brought me closer. But, he didn't go for my lips, we instead went cheek to cheek and he whispered seductivly.

"This is for yesterday."

At first I didn't understand, but as soon as he slid a hand over my ass I did. He squeezed, and I yelped, a small suction sound acompanying it. I looked down and saw that my sudden jerk had gotten us unstuck.

Just get out of the bed Roxas...it'll be alright once you get out of bed. My head just started spinning, but I had to get through this. Take your mind off of him. I sat there for a few seconds as he sat up in bed. He swung his graceful legs off the side and I knew that it was a mistake looking up. I gotta get through this. My heart was pounding, well not like the racing pounding. It was like everytime it beat, it was a hammer beating against my ribs instead. My lungs could barely expand to allow me to gasp, and I was feeling dizzy. I clutched one hand tightly, close to my chest and reached my other out to Sora. I needed those pills.

I placed it roughly onto his shoulder. He turned around, and when he saw me, fear immediatly flew to his face. Everything about him turned cold, even his face looked frozen in permanent shock. Please! I pleaded with my eyes. Get the pills!

"Where are they...Roxas...Where are they?" he asked me, turning around and clutching my shoulders.

I whispered, "My...(gasp)...bag."

He let me go, and without his support, the pain having increased when he had grabbed onto my arms, I fell forwards slightly. He hesitated, gazing at me from a few steps away, I motioned for him to keep going by trying to move my head slightly. He didn't take much time after that to sprint across the room and proceed to tear apart my backpack. He came back, and as soon as he did the pain escalated, sending me reeling over onto my back. He forced my jaw open and dropped the tablet in. He waited horrorstruck as he watched me writhe around for a bit and then, slowly, start to calm down.

The pain went away in a matter of seconds after I had swallowed the little capsule. This time the pain was not anywhere near the ones that I had had before, but it hurt still. Sora bent down after I had relaxed myself, and picked me up. I was like jello all over. It was dificult to move, and Sora had to drag my dead wieght into the bathroom. He cleaned us both off and proceeded to half hold me up back to our room. I was so tired now that I completely forgot that we had school. I only remembered when he packed up my stuff and handed it to me carefully.

"Sora...I'm sorry, I-" I began quietly, but he cut me off.

He rushed back over to me and took me up in his arms. He said harshly, "Don't say that! It's my fault."

He looked ready to cry as he continued, whispering, "You're so stupid Roxas."

I could hear the tears getting ready to spill out as he continued, "You never think about yourself! That's why you're so stupid!"

"Sora...It's alright." I mumbled placing my arms around him. His shoulders shook as he sobbed. I had no idea that this is how he felt about what happened to me, if I had known before...

"Roxas?" he asked quietly, still sniffling and shaking.

I stroked his hair slightly and said, "Yes?"

"Whenever you get these spazms, you always say you were thinking about...me. Am I the reason for your pain?" he lifted his head to look at me through his tears, looking dead serious. I was going to have to answer him truthfully.

I didn't speak for a few seconds, only concentrating on his look of determination. I finally said, "No. I don't just think about you."

He looked relieved for a momment, and then I said again, "It's because, I think about how much I...love you."

His eyes grew wide and he asked shocked, "So, even before we...you l-loved me."

"I've loved you for so long Sora. It's just that I was too scarred to do anything about it. I was so worried that you would deny me. I've loved you since I first met you. After I saw you asleep in that chamber under Twighlight Town, I knew that you were...were..." I had to stop. I didn't know how to describe what I felt. I'm still unfamiliar with my emotions. But, at leased I recognized what I had felt for him all this time was love.

His eyes grew wide again, but this time, it was because of a fresh wave of tears. I even felt my own eyes water up. I watched him through foggy eyes as his tears slid gracefully down his cheeks. Reaching a hand up, I cupped it around the side of his face, using my thumb to wipe away the tears. I smiled trying to comfort him. He smiled back. Leaning forwards slightly, I let my eyes slide down, now only half opened. He did the same, comming closer and letting his eyes close. It was such a beautiful momment, the sun glinting off his skin and tears, making it look like he was made of hundreds of diamonds. His eyes sparkled as we looked at each other lovingly.

Finally, he closed the gap and turned his head up slightly. Our lips met, and it felt like we were suspended in space. With only ourselves to worry about. We didn't use toungues or hands, just lips. It was enough to communicate what each of us felt. When we pulled apart, I felt dizzy.

"Roxas...I love you too."

I looked up, feeling ultimate shock at the words comming out of his mouth. I felt the pain in my chest pick up slightly, but I was too numb to really feel it. He wrapped his arms around my neck and held me close, and after a few second of thawing I was able to put my hands on his hips. Finally we pulled away from each other and he sighed, picking up our backpacks.

"We'd better get going or we'll be late again." he said throwing me my bag. I caght it sharply and stood up. I realized then that we still needed to put on clothes.

But, I don't think Sora noticed because he stepped out the door into the hall. I called to him snickering, "Sora! You think we might need something to wear?"

I heard him gasp, and then his feet thundering back. He burst in and shut the door, and right when he did we heard the small groan of Yuffie waking up, opening her door, and going down the stairs. Sora was bright red and looked like he was ready to die. I don't think he realized how adorable he was, leaning against the door, panting, with his hair in his eyes. I couldn't help it, I went over to him and kissed him fiercely. Letting him go I stepped back and searched for clothes. But, when I glanced at him, he was flustered again. Smiling I picked up his clothes and chucked them over my shoulder at him.

"Thanks..." he said, still caught up in the passion of the momment.

When I had gotten fully dressed I noticed that he only managed to get on his pants. I sighed, walking back over to him. This somehow seemed to wake him from his daze, standing up straight as I approached. I smiled mischieviously and bent down slightly. My lips worked his neck as I tugged his shirt from his now limp hand. Leaning back I pulled the shirt over his head. Then, I wrenched open the door and dashed down the stairs. I heard him let out a straggled yell after me as I flew down the stairs.

"Hurry up! I'm leaving!" I called back, laughing as I heard him give a strangled yell back.

"Would you shut up Roxas?!" Yuffie growled from the kitchen counter.

I smiled warmly to her, dancing out the door saying, "Morning Yuffie!"

I didn't know I could get so many people mad at me in one morning. It was quite impressive actually. Two people in a matter of minutes. I sped out the house, pushing my bag straps up further on my shoulders. I heard a crash from inside the house and the agrivated voice of Yuffie cursing out Sora. I watched the door until he burst through, barely able to keep upright. Once I caught his eye though I sprinted off. Wind rushing past my ears as I raced to school. I could hear Sora right behind me, and laughter bubbled up and burst from my lips. Sora was panting hard, and I could hear his feet thndering against the road.

And then I felt a hand on my shoulder, jerking me to a hault. Sora whirrled me around and caught me in his arms. We were both breathing erratically, but I was still laughing. The happieness that was in the pit of my stomach seemed to have been set in concrete. And soon, my emotion infected the boy standing in front of me. His eyes sparkling, the corners of them crinkling slightly, and his gorgeous smile beaming up at me.

"Come on...let's get to class." I said finally, pointing over my shoulder at the looming building behind us.

Sora nodded as we stepped towards the double doors into the commons. The loud roar of the yells and cries of the whole student body deafened the both of us quickly, and we wern't able to properly hear anything until the bell for school to start rang. Before that we had to be almost ear to mouth when we tried talking with any of the people we met yesterday.

In class we were able to easily talk with each other. The teacher didn't really mind, or should I say notice, because he was so busy trying to hear himself talk. His loud voice barely entering anyone's learning radar. We got caught up on the latest gossip and the 'hot news/people' from yesterday; Clair, Xalia, Peach, Nethsan, and Grenow. The triplets started pissing me off again though. They kept on batting their eyelashes, flipping their hair, and flirting nonstop with Sora. I got this wierd feeling in my stomach that made me feel sick everytime I saw them even glance in his direction.

After class got out and he and I were walking to P.E. I told him quietly, "Sora...I don't like those girls."

"You said that yesterday." he replied raising an eyebrow.

"I know. But, they just make me feel like I want to hit them everytime they look at you." I said trying to keep my cool.

Sora smiled hugely and latched onto my side (like yesterday) and cried out, "You're jealous! Awwww!! Roxie!"

"Get off!" I said pushing him away, blushing furiously.

Sora pouted, but continued to smile as we changed into our different clothes. We got out, sat in our spots and listened to Mr. T talk about how it was too cold outside to do anything, so we were going to play volleyball instead. This time Turman put Sora and I on the same team, but to my dismay Alexial was also with us. Along with the snooty captain from yesterday, and two other girls.

Getting onto the court I saw that we were playing up against an all guys team, and they were pretty scarry looking too. All either very tall, or very muscular, or a combination. The captain gave us the order we were to be in (boy, girl, boy, girl, etc.) and handed me the ball. I went back to behind the line, bounced the ball a couple of times, and threw it into the air. I saw it rotate once, twice, three times before it came down again. When it got in range, I swung my arm, the ball blasting over the net to hit the floor. No one had moved to get it. I saw the shocked faces of the matcho men as the ball was tossed back to me. I scored five more times before it was finally returned and one of the girls ducked and screamed, missing it completely.

Sora was kind to her though, placing a hand on her shoulder, and telling her that it was okay to go for the ball. It wouldn't hurt at all. I got all warm inside as I watched him do this, but it turned to anger as I saw the girl smile back and get a mischievious look in her eyes. All through the game she flirted with him, even trying to go for the ball a couple of times. I growled as she stepped in front of me to take the hit. It ended up going in the opposite direction (backwards) so no one could save it.

"Oh no!" she cried, looking over at Sora with (fake) watery eyes. "I can't do anything right!"

"You got that right." I said through clenched teeth.

Sora gave her a sympathetic look, but walked right past her and up to me. He gently pushed me away and said softly, entwining his fingers in my own, "Rox...you have to be nicer. She's just trying to help."

I hung my head and siad, "But, the way she was talking to you I-"

"...Oh! So you're still jealous!" he said triumphantly.

I tried to get defensive, but it didn't work. Sora noticed how I felt about it, and sqeezed my hand slightly, saying quietly, "Don't worry. You're the one for me. No one will get between us."

The blush creeped to my cheeks again as he gave me a kiss on the cheek, leading me back over to the court. I snickered as I saw the look on the girl's face as I passed her to get to my spot. She glarred as she heard, but it didn't matter, as long as I had Sora, I would be okay. But, the one person that caught my eye was Alexiel. Her face was bright red, contrasting horribly with her hair, and she was grinding her teeth. Her hands were balled into fists, and she was glarring daggers at Sora.

Just then though, the game commenced, so I didn't get to have a good look at her. But, I felt a stab of hatred coarse through my body as I saw the way she was looking at him. Sora scored the ball back into our possesion, and it was his turn to serve. He looked so serious as he concentrated, all of his emotions focusing on one thing, the ball. He lobbed it above his head, and amazingly served the same serve as I had. Stunning the other team to victory. Everyone on our little squad ran up to him and patted him on the back.

The captain smiled at the both of us when we smileed at each other, and asked, "So, are you two together?"

"Yeah." Sora said, grinning even wider.

"You guys make a cute couple." the other girl besides the jealous one said giving us a wink.

We both blushed and shuffled our feet bashfully. But, before I could get properly embarassed, I felt someone come up and stand very close. I looked down and saw bright blue hair glinting back at me.

Alexiel smiled up at me and said, "You do, but if you guys do ever split, I'm available Roxie."

"We'll never be apart. So, thanks, but no thanks to your offer." I said pulling Sora closer as I took a step away from her.

She seemed to be resonating flames as I looked back over to her, but I noticed that they wern't directed toward me, but at Sora. And what surprised me further, was that Sora was just as equally sending off flames. The heat almost became unbearable to stand. Finally, the coach yelled at us from across the gym.

"Hey! Get a new game going! Get a move on!"

They gave one last blast of heat, and broke away. The rest of the time it was a competition between Alexiel and Sora for my attention, and the bitch girl and me for Sora's. The other two just stood back and watched as we battled ferociously on the court. I guess it might have been a good thing that we fought, otherwise we might not have won all of our games. Finally the bell rang, and Sora and I changed quickly into our regular clothes. I led him into a corner by the doors leading into the school and out of the gym where no one would see us and stood with him.

"Sorry for giving you a hard time about you being jealous." Sora mumbled suddenly, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Now I know how you felt."

His eyes were fixed on the ground and his fists were clenched together, shaking slightly. I chuckled, cupping his chin with my hand and turning his head up towards mine. I said softly, "Don't worry about it."

His eyes sparkled once again and he smiled, leaning up and kissing me. The bell rang, and we headed off to our next class hand in hand.

* * *

a/n: Another chappie completed! Please review and don't forget to mention this story to anyone else you think would like it! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts.

a/n: Here I go with another chappie! So, here is a quick little summary of what has happened:

In the begining Roxas was still a part of Sora, and then Merlin figured out a way to searate them. Sora wanted to tell Riku and Kairi about it so they visited them, and instead of only telling good news, they recieved bad as well. Kairi and Riku were together. Sora got upeset on the way home, Roxas took care of him by materializing out of him. The next morning, they partake in the operation to separate the two of them. Sora wakes up a while later and gets his first look at Roxas, and falls asleep next to him. Roxas wakes up next and sees Sora lying with him. Roxas starts to fell his second emotion, which was different than his first, happieness. Similar, but not quite the same. It then turns from pleasently strange, to painful and burning. Merlin uses his magic on the both of them and they fall asleep. When Rox wakes up again, he sees the rain for the first time. We find out as he walks through the house, that he is afraid of the dark. He goes outside, and is met by Sora again. He gets the pain again, but is able to keep it slightly under control. Rox tells Sora that he can't swim either. They are found and get sent to bed again. Roxas wakes up early and steps out of the house to watch the sun rise at the postern. He starts thinking of Sora and if what he feels towards him is love, then he feels the stab of pain and he collapses.

Sora then wakes up the the sound of Roxas' voice in his head saying, 'save me...please...help...Sora...' He runs out of the house looking desperatly for him. When he finds him, Roxas is shaking hands with death. And then, Rox gives it a full embrace. But, then, Sora gives him mouth-to-mouth and brings him back. They go home. When Rox gets up again Sora tells him that they are going to school, and Merlin gives Rox a special pill that will decrease the pain. He has to take it for four days in order for the pain to go away completely. So, they go and make a whole bunch of new friends, a few of whom, they didn't quite like. They get back home and Roxas goes to bed. Sora stays up an thinks about what his feelings indicate. He then realizes what he feels is love. You can probably guess what happens.

The next day they finally confess their love for each other. And at school we find out that Alexiel and a few other girls are out for the two. Alexiel especially die-hard for Roxas. But, that still doesn't come between them.

Well, I guess that wasn't the quickest summary, but it works. I havn't gotten any reviews or hits, and that makes me sad...I wish you would give me some feedback! Waaaaa!! Oh well, this is for your own reading pleasure, not mine. Happy Readings!

* * *

_His eyes sparkled once again and he smiled, leaning up and kissing me. The bell rang, and we headed off to our next class hand in hand._

Sora's POV:

It had started raining as we got into Miss. Miller's class, and a faint hint of lightning flashed out the window as she drew the blinds and turned on the lights. Roxas and I took our usuall seats in the back and waited as the teacher got our lesson started. It was odd though when I looked over at Rox and his hands were shaking.

"Hey...are you okay?" I whispered, starring hard at him.

He glanced at me quickly, and the second before he looked away I saw the faint glint of fear in his eyes. He looked down and mumbled, "I'm fine."

I didn't want to pry, but I kept a close watch on him as the class progressed. And, everytime there was another clap of thunder, his hands clenched and continued to shake. His eyes would shut tightly, and he would stop breathing for a momment. You'd think he'd never been in a lightning storm before. Wait...maybe he hasn't. I took another glance at him just as one of the loudest thunders shook our dseks. That one was close. He did it again.

"Sora?...Sora?!...Sora!" someone called from the front of the class.

I turned forward quickly and saw that Ms. Miller was standing with her hands on her hips. She spoke again, sounding annoyed, "Sora, would you and Roxas please head down to the supply room and get me a new lightbulb for the overhead projector?"

I nodded and stood up, Roxas joining me. He seemed to be in a hurry to get out of the class room, and I nearly had to run to keep up with him as we went down the hall. Finally we got to the room and grabbed the bulb. When we were heading back, it seemed as though the lightnng had died down, and we walked silently along instead of sprint.

We were just near the classroom door when it happened. In the hall there wern't any windows, so we couldn't see what was happening outside, but I could guess by the noise. Blasts of sound came pounding into my ears. I nearly put my hands up to stifle the noise, and I tried to get to Roxas, but I couldn't find him. Just then, the lights blinked brightly for a momment, and then they were dead. And, in a hallway, with no windows, you can imagine how dark it got. The dark enveloped me in a strangling cape of black, and I nearly choked from the lack of oxygen. And then I heard faint screams comming from the doors all around us. Filling my ears with their shrill calls.

But, I composed myself and managed to choke out into the darkness, "Rox? Roxas, where are you?"

He didn't answer me, instead I heard a sound from somewhere near the floor. Roxas! I knelt down and felt around with my hands. They traced every single crack in the floor, but for the life of me I couldn't find him. I heard, to my left, hollow gasps. Come on! Where are you damn it?! I got to my knees and crawled towards him, and I got excited when the tips of my fingers bumped against something. It was the lightbulb. Still blind, I moved on towards his sobs. What was wrong with him? Did he hurt himself?

"Roxas! Don't worry! I'll find you, hold on!" I said, trying to get a response. But he kept on crying. This was worrying me. Roxas wasn't the type to cry. Why the hell couldn't I find him?!

And then my elow brushed something. Rox! I turned swiftly and placed my hands on his arm. He was trembling so bad, I thought that he was having another one of his attacks again. I felt around some more and pulled him into my lap, slipping one of my arms around his waist, and the other around his neck. He was drenched in sweat, but he was ice cold.

"S-s-s-sora!" he said, his breaths coming out in short bursts as he was trying to say my name.

"Roxas! What's wrong! Are you hurt! Tell me!" I said, shaking him slightly, growing frustrated at the fact that I couldn't see him.

He was silent for a momment and then he whispered, "So...d-d-dark...Sora. Make the lights c-c-come back. P-please Sora...make them come back..."

I held him in silecnce as he burried his head in my chest for a momment. But then I had to find a way out, and I stood up. Crying out a little as I left him. But he stifled it as I bent down and picked him up again. Holding him with an arm around his waist, I moved forward cautiosly. He had latched onto me with enough force, that I thought my ribs were going to crack. But, I pressed on. Holding out my free arm in front of us. Slowly moving along. Occasionally bumping into some foreign object. After a few minutes I realized that he wasn't crying. But, he was still clutching onto me like I was his precious life, and at the slightest sound he must have thought there was someone there, ready to wrench him from me.

For him, I'll find a way to bring back the light.

And then, it was like God had started speaking to us. Over the intercom came a cracking sound, and then the still cracking voice of our principal. She said loudly, "Everyone, since our school has lost power, we are sending everyone home. Please, proceed cautiously to the nearest exits. And...kshhhhh...be very...kshhhhhhhh...thunder ...kshhhhh...dangerous...kshhhhhh...don't...kshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

And just like that it cut off. The crackling of the intercom still ringing out. And seconds later, doors opened and kids flooded into the halls. No one spoke, and all I could hear was cautious footfall comming from all around. Roxas squeezed tighter, and I felt his breathing picking up again.

"Shhhh...don't worry. We can go home now." I whispered, keeping my hold on him as I felt other equally as blind kids brushing past us.

The crowd pushed us in the right direction, for it seemed like only seconds later, that we were stumbling out into the somewhat light. It wasn't that intense though. The giant, undulating clouds looming over our heads blocked out any light. Not that the clouds that usually floated in the skies didn't block out light, but these, these were bad. It was like night had crept up on all of us and flung a blanket over all of our heads. The only thing lighting up our paths were the dim street lamps, and the occasional lightning. Roxas relaxed slightly, but stiffened everytime we passed dark alleys, or when the thunder boomed and shook our bones. But, thankfully, we made it home.

Roxas collapsed onto the couch in the livingroom, curled into a ball, and lay completely still. I walked over to his side and sat down carefully on the side of the couch next to him. It still wasn't time to say anything, so I just patted his back and stayed next to him. After about twenty minutes of this, he finally uncurled himself and turned to me. I didn't notice that he was crying still, only now did I notice the tear stains running down his cheeks, and tears spilling over silently. Even when he's crying he's beautiful. His eyes seemed to be magnified by the tears, and his skin sparkled with the ghosts of the tears long gone.

I put my arms around his shoulders and pulled him forwards slightly. He willingly leaned into me, more tears overflowing his eyes and falling into my lap. I ran my fingers up his back, and through his hair, hoping that this was the right thing to do for him. I could barely stop myself from crying sometimes, how was this makeing him feel better? But, ammazingly, it worked. I quit feeling the soft tap tap of his tears falling onto my chest, and his breathing became slow and steady. Finally, after a few more minutes of stroking his angel hair, I lifted his head up by his chin and looked at him. He was dead asleep. His lips slightly agape, and the tears on his face still wet and glistening.

I leaned in further and placed my lips against his, it was just too perfect of a momment to pass up. He was gorgeous. When I pulled away, I saw a final tear squeezing from the corner of his eye and slipping gracefully away. To fall from his cheek on to his chest, right where his heart was. I gathered him up and went up to our room carefully, so as not to disturb him. When I set him down onto his bed, he sturred slightly and moaned in protest, missing the warmpth that I had given him.

"Alright then..." I sighed, lying down as well, wrapping my arms around him once more. It was so comfortable and warm, that I had no trouble falling asleep along with him.

It wasn't long before I woke up again, and when I did, I saw that Roxas was calm still. His chest rising and falling slowly and evenly, it was still warm and inviting in the bed, but I knew that I had to get up. Lfting myslef up and out of the bed, I left the warmpth. Cold enveloping itself around my body, goosbumps erupting all over as I looked around the room. The lights were still on from when I had come into the room, so I could see alright. Moving across the floor to my desk, I looked at the clock and saw that I had only been asleep for about 45 minutes, and since school had gotten out a couple hours early, it was now 12:37pm.

Poor Rox. I had no idea. I had no idea that he was afraid of the dark. What could have caused him to be so frightened of it in his past? And the thunder. Maybe if I had said something about him being scarred of that too, he wouldn't have moved so far away from me before the lights went out. It's my fault. I should be caring for him, not hurting him.

I looked around and saw he was still on the bed snorng softly like he always does, acting normal. But, I would have to wake him up soon though. He wouldn't be able to sleep tonight if he didn't. I started walking back over to the bed, but I was interrupted by the ring of a phone. Roxas stirred, so I ran back and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said quietly, trying not to disturb my sleeping beauty.

There was silence. Stupid prank phone callers. But, just as I was about to hang the phone up there came a small voice asking, "...Sora?"

I put the reciever back to me ear and said tentatively, "Y-yes?"

"It's Kairi...would you...come to Destiny Islands please?"

"Kairi? What's wrong?" I asked, holding the phone even closer.

She was quiet again, and finally she whispered, "Sora...would you just hurry...please?"

It was my turn not to speak. I didn't know what to do. Should I leave one of my friends here, and go see the other one? Should I stay with Roxas and let Kairi deal with whatever problem she has? I don't know. But wait! I could bring Roxas with me! I wouldn't even have to wake him up either! I could carry him out to the Gummi Ship and put him in one of the seats! Genious.

"Alright. I'll be right there Kai." I said, happy with myself for thinking of this wonderful plan.

She didn't sound relieved at all though. In fact she sounded more distressed. I couldn't understand why. Was it something about me? Did it have to do with Riku? I didn't know. But now that I was thinking about it, it made me want to get there sooner. I turned back around to face the bed a second time. With my love still sleeping peacefully on it. Striding over to him, I kneeled down on the bed and picked up one of his arms. Tugging on him slightly, I got him to sit up. Of course he immediatly disliked this, and started to groan and pull away.

"Come on Roxas...we need to go now." I said, slinging one of his arms over my shoulder.

He moaned and said, "But...I'm so...tired..."

"I know Rox, don't worry. You can keep sleeping as soon as we get to the ship."

He nodded, smiling at the prospect of sleeping again, and decided to help me out. He sat up fully, and quit trying to struggle with me. I then stood up, bringing him along with me. Putting my right arm around his waist to hold up his dead weight, and keeping his left arm over my shoulders with my left. Trudging along, I carried him down the hallway, down the stairs, through the kitchen, and into the entry hall. There, I pulled on the lamp hanging on the wall, and a panel popped out from right next to it. I pushed on that, and the hidden door swung open to reveal a dark passage way.

Stepping in, I felt the rush of cold air splash against me like the waves on the beach of Destiny Island. It flew past me in gusts, one after the other unitl I felt like I was drowning. The cold chilling me to the bone. I forgot that the storm was still going on outside. And just when I felt like I was suffocating, the wind stopped, and light flooded my eyes. I blinked at the sudden illumination, and my eyes refocused. Floating effortlessly in front of Roxas and me, was the Gummi.

It's kind of ironic. Last time we were in this, Roxas was carrying me out of it, and now I'm carrying him in.

Walking up to the hatch on the side, I pushed the button, and it slid down, revealing a tiny flight of stairs into the flight deck. I stepped up carefully, so as not to drop or hurt Roxas in any way. And once we were in, I went over to the captain's chair and sat. I held Roxas in my lap as I started the engine, his slow breathing calming and reassuring. His sandy blond hair reminding me of the place we were going to. Pulling out the stearing wheel, I grabbed onto it. Taking another glance at the Angel I had next to me. I pulled back, and we shot into the air, but it barely bothered either of us.

And, about an hour later we arrived. I parked the ship next to the boats and the small dock. Then, getting up, I placed Roxas into the seat again. For some reason, I had a bad feeling about getting off the ship right at that momment. Seeing my innocent love in the chair all alone must have sent my mind a message like, "You're leaving him alone? Imagine what could happen to him?!" And for another strange reason, I didn't think that that was what I was thinking. (If that makes any sence). (a/n: HINT!!)

I shook the feeling away, and proceeded to go to the door. Stepping down the small stairs, I got my first smell of the sea air for the first time in a long time. It stung my nostrils for a second, and then died down into a warm sensation. It was a wonderful feeling. Being back home was one of those things that you will never forget, it's the best feeling in the worlds. I immediatly felt like I had never left.

And then again, I had this feeling. A feeling that told me that it wasn't the same as it had been before I went on my adventure. The sights, smells, and sounds seemed to have never changed. A small piece in my heart always whispered to me whenever I had set foot on the white sands, or even gotten the faintest whiff of the ocean. It would say to me, "Sora, it's the past. You can't get back what you lost those two years ago. It's flown away." What if I had come back sooner than that though? What if I had left and never had Roxas in my life? Would it be different then?

It was difficult walking down the stairs to the beach, but as soon as my foot sunk into the grains, all thoughts were erased from my mind. Stepping out of my shoes carefully, I squiched my toes in. Letting the cool sand run over them. I sighed, taking in the momment, and relishing in the fact that I was in my childhood home. And then I heard something off towards the shack.

"Sora! Sora over here!"

I looked over, and not seeing anyone, I made my way towards the voice. Jogging up to the rotting wooden door, I yanked on it. But, there wasn't anyone in it. And so I heard the voice again. Calling my name from so far away. Running up the stairs I burst through the door at the top. Again, searching for the far off voice that beconed to me. And again, it spoke out, soft enough to barely be heard over the light breeze that started to blow through the trees.

"Sora!" I heard, comming from over the bridge to the small island.

Walking slowly over I could make out Kairi standing on the other side, smiling and waiting for me. I called out to her questioningly, "Kairi?"

She just waved for me to come closer, and I walked the rest of the way towards her. When I had gotten close enough, she jumped up slightly and wrapped her arms around my neck. She started crying too.

"Oh! Sora!" she wailed into my shoulder.

"Kairi! Kairi what's wrong?" I asked pushing her back slightly. She still held on to me, but now I could see the sunset reflecting in her eyes.

And then she said, "Sora...I love you."

"...What?"

"I love you so much Sora! When I was with Riku, it made me start thinking about the paupu fruit keychain that we exchanged. I thought, we were ment to be together, and Riku wasn't you." she said clutching at my shirt.

"But Kai, Roxas and I-"

But, I didn't get to finnish. She took one of her hands and pulled my head downwards. Our lips met, and for a momment we kissed. It was odd. I didn't get the fireworks like I had with Roxas. But, I did have a wierd tight feeling in my chest; it hurt (a/n: The same pain Roxas feels maybe?). And then, I heard something. Pushing Kairi away I swung my head around to look at the intruder and gasped.

Roxas stood in the middle of the bridge, starring with a tortured expression on his face. His eyes were wide, and small tears were spilling over one by one onto his cheeks, and sliding down slowly to drip onto the wood. The wind was brushing his hair into his eyes, the different colors from the sunset glinting off of his golden locks.

"Roxas..." I breathed, starting to walk towards him with my arm outstretched.

He shook his head mechanically and whispered, "Stay away from me."

I stopped dead. His voice wasn't the same. It was cold, and unfeeling. I felt tears of my own spring from my eyes as I watched him back away from me like I carried a disease. It hurt so much, to see him looking at me like I was some kind of monster.

And then he ran. Turning away with the final shimmer of a tear, and he was gone. He soon reappeared at the door of the shack as he burst from it, and then sprinted across the sand towards the ship. I saw him dissapear inside, then the ship started up, and then he was completely gone. Shrinking into the distance all I saw was the tail end of the Gummi Ship retreating.

"Roxas..." I hadn't moved at all. All I could think about was the look on his face, and the way his eyes had suddenly gone dead.

I felt a hand gingerly place it's self on my cold shoulder, followed by Kairi's voice, "Sora...it's for the best. _We_ were ment to be together."

* * *

a/n: Happy Readings... 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any Kingdom Hearts.

a/n: I want to give notice to YouTube, and the wonderful song that I found on there. KH2-Frog Prince, Kingdom Hearts: Awaiting the Future, 30 Minutes, You Are My Love - Yui Makino, Keep Tryin', and KH2 Opening. They were big inspirations to me while writing this story. Also, thanks to you reviewers! You guys are awesome! That last chappie was another emotional one, so you might be able to tell how I felt that day, depressed. Sigh...well, I will not allow my mood to damper my writing. For you the reader, I make my story THE best!!! Happy Readings.

* * *

Roxas' POV: 

Numb. That's all I felt. My whole body...numb. I couldn't seem to feel anything. Even when I landed the Gummi Ship roughly into the garage, nothing. Stepping out into the cold night air, I only felt my own cold. Walking through the dark hallway, I only twinged slightly at the black surrounding me. Pushing open the door didn't trigger any feeling whatsoever. I just wanted to remove the illusion of the love that I had had. It was nothing. Nothing more than the imagination of a gullable child. One that couldn't even recognize feelings. Feelings towards himself or others.

Everyone was gathered in the kitchen, clad in pajamas and waiting impatiently for Sora and I to return. But, once Yuffie caught a glimps of the shadow of me just outside the door, she gave a small squeal and rushed up to me.

"Roxas..." she gasped when she saw the look on my face.

I could barely see her, or see anything the way I had...before. I wasn't there anymore, my spirit, my heart, gone. Empty. I was an empty shell walking past the group of my friends, no longer worthy of their love. I was a Nobody once again.

Merlin stepped in my path saying, "Roxas, what happened? Where's Sora?"

At the mention of his name, I stopped dead. I had been planning on pushing the old man out of my way, but instead, I began shaking, and I felt an odd pain. It wasn't like the pain I was taking the pill for, but something much worse. And if I didn't push it back down...then it would consume me.

"Ask S-Sora what happened." I whispered, feeling like I was about to break in half. I couldn't be with anyone right now. So, I turned and ran back through the entry hall and out the front door into the cold.

I could see my breath comming out in short burts as I sprinted through the streets of the city. The hot clouds pluming out from my lips, only to be harshly parted by me rushing through it. I don't know how far I ran, I just wanted to get away, to keep everyone away. It was the only way I wouldn't have to feel any pain. I only stopped to watch the snow fall. Small white flakes drifting down from the heavens to Earth. I blinked as one landed softly onto my eyelash.

Soon, the ground was coated in a thin layer of snow. This was something new to me, just like the rain had been. Thinking back to that time when I had stood outside, and 'he' had come out with me. He had acted so wonderfull and kind, was that all a lie? Was he just toying with me? I had had enough of that when I was in the organization. Always told what I was supposed to do...who I was supposed to kill. I've had enough. No one will ever get close to me again. I will never be taken advantage of for the rest of my life. Even if it meant that I was hated by everyone.

Sora's POV:

"Kairi! Let go of me!" I yelled, yanking at my arm once again, trying to relinquish her grasp from me. And again it didn't work.

"Sora! We were ment to be together! How can you deny destiny!" she cried out tugging on me even harder, trying to keep me away from the Gummi Ship that I had sent her so she could travel to any of the worlds.

I spun around, sticking my face as close as I possibly could so I could stare her in the eye. I mumbled with venom dripping from every word, "Let go of me Kairi...now."

She kringed, but still wouldn't release me. This meant only one thing, I would have to resort to drastic measures. Pausing for a momment, I slackened my resistance against her slightly. Hopefully she would think that I was giving up finally, and she did. Her grip on me loosened, and as soon as she did, I tugged my arm from her. Stumbling away from her so she couldn't latch onto me again.

"Kairi...do you even know what you've done to me?" I asked her quietly.

She shook her head confusedly, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. I continued, "You tossed me asside like I was a useless tool. You broke my heart. I thought that you were the one. And Roxas was there to catch me when I fell. He took care of me. More than anyone has cared for another person...That's why I love him."

She looked stunned as I took a shaky breath, and still speaking softly, I went on, "You called me here for your own slefish reasons, only to hurt me once again. And now...now you've hurt the person I love most in this world. I don't even know what you did to Riku in order to tell me your 'feelings', but for everything that you have done, I hope you get what you deserve."

That was when I chose to run away. Going down the stairs in the shack, and across the beach (snatching my shoes from the sand) to the boats. I jumped into one and began paddling around the island to where they stowed the ship that we had given Kairi and Riku. Clambering out of the boat when the water was shallow enough, I splashed up to the opening and climbed in. Starting the engine and blasting off into the sky.

Roxas...I'm sorry...please forgive me. I thought over and over as I shot through space. Please...give me a chance...a chance to explain myself. Finally, I reached Hollow Bastion. And then Merlin's house. I landed ungraceflly on an opposing building's roof and jumped down from it, running swiftly over to the front door, I tugged it open and dashed through.

"Roxas!" I yelled as light flooded my eyes when I reached the kitchen.

"He's not here." someone said frantically to my left.

Blinking, I finally could make out the outline of three people. Two of the three were sitting with their heads down, while one flitted about worredly.

"Yuffie?" I asked. "Where is he? What happened to him?"

"We don't know Sora. What did happen to Roxas?" Leon asked getting up slowly from his seat.

Everyone turned to look at me. Swallowing I began my story. I told them everything that had happened. Kairi, her ploy to get me there, the kiss, and how Roxas had come in at the wrong momment. I even told them the argument that I had had with her before I left. Everyone was dumbstruck. No one thought that Kairi would do something like that.

She was supposed to be the nice girl. The one that never did anything wrong. The one that healed wounds, not slashed to create new ones. Yuffie had her hands clasped over her mouth in horror, Leon was shaking his head gaping, and Merlin had his head bowed.

"Where did he go?" I asked once again.

Merlin looked up and I could see the worry glinting from his eyes. He mumbled, "We don't know. He just ran out."

My eyes grew wide as I turned swiftly to the door. But, before I could take another step, Merlin called to me, "Sora! Please find him. I don't know what kind of pain this emotion is bringing him right now. Sadness...is the worst torture imaginable. And in his case...it could...kill him."

I didn't wait to hear more. That was enough to make my legs start moving again. Blasting through the door, I ran as fast as I could. It was like when Roxas had gone missing before. I felt this odd pulling in my chest toward a direction that I didn't even know was the right way. All I could do was trust it, and hope with all my might that he was alright. Lights flashed by me as I sprinted along streets glistening with freshly fallen snow.

And then I saw something from the corner of my eye. I doubled back and looked into an alley. Inside I saw Roxas, but he wasn't alone. Apparently he had found someone to get comfort from. But, it was definitly not anyone that I would have approved of. Alexiel stood gazing up lovingly at a blank faced Roxas. I must have stepped in at the right momment because I saw her leaning up towards him and wrapping her arms gingerly around his shoulders.

"I'm glad you saw it my way Roxas..." she said smiling devilishly.

Anger shot through me as I watched her inch herself closer and closer to him, that smirk on her face growing wider and wider. But, I saw a tiny movement. He had moved his hands so that they looked like they were trying to push her away, but was too weak to do so.

I charged, calling out, "Roxas!"

Alexiel jumped away from Roxas as I rushed forwards, but her surprise turned to anger as fast as she had flown away. Her facial expressions changing to fit her mood. Her brows furrowed, and she clenched her teeth and hands. I didn't care about her though. All I wanted was Roxas.

I grabbed him firmly by the shoulders and looked at him squarely in the eyes. But, the firey passion that I had, was extinguished. As soon as he turned his head up to look at me I knew that that wasn't my Roxas anymore. I felt a sharp stab of pain tear through my chest. This was all my fault. How could I have been this cruel to him. Was Roxas feeling how I was feeling? or was he too inhuman?

He was almost...no, he was hollow. My poor prince had reduced himself to an empty shell. And now he stood on the border between nothingness and life. I saw in his eyes when I first starred at him, that he wasn't himself anymore. Looking back to when he smiled, his eyes would light up and you would think that you had known him your whole life. Now...now any trace of...anything had been wiped away. I saw him, but he wasn't there anymore. A transparent being, one devoid of any life or soul.

I couldn't help it. All of the anger that had flared up, melted away. Seeing him like that, killed me. I even felt tears building up. I pulled on his shoulders slightly and leaned him into me. I ran my fingers through his hair, and across his back, over his neck, and by the side of his face.

"Oh Roxas...my Roxas...what have I done to you?" I cried out, the tears spilling over and onto the top of his head. "What did you do to deserve this? I'm sorry Roxas...I'm so sorry."

That's when I felt it. His hand had come out of it's motionless state, and had placed itself around my waist. Soon, it was accompanied by the other one, and he was embracing me. Then, he shuddered, and, when I looked at him, I saw that he was crying too.

"Oh! Thank God..." I whispered.

Then, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw that Alexiel had found a rusty pole that had a sharpened tip. She growled, "He's mine...take your fucking hands off of him."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No. I won't let you!" I said, holding my arms out protectively, shielding my beloved behind myself.

Her eyes glinted, I could see her anger turning into crazed hate before my eyes. She looked just like Xemnas had in my dream. That ment that she...

"Gaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!" she screamed, thrusting her weapon at Roxas from under my arm.

It almost seemed like I watched this in slow motion. The rusty steel flying towards my prince, and my arms slowly moving down. I watched as the fingers on my left hand closed over her 'sword' and my right hand flashed a bright white. And, from out of the white appeared the Keyblade. I swung with all my might at her, not even caring in the slightest bit that she was a girl. If anyone tried to hurt Roxas, then they would pay.

Then the speed picked up again, my blade swining swiftly down through the air towards it's target. It struck true, flinging the girl away, along with her weapon. They both crashed against the wall and she was knocked unconsious. The pole clattering slightly as it settled onto the snowy ground.

I turned back around to Roxas and saw that he had backed up against the opposite wall, and was starring horrified at Alexiel. He stammered, tears starting to fall, "S-s-she...y-you...I..."

I rushed over to him, wrapped my arms around his neck once again, and held him close. But, he pushed me away almost immediatly and started to walk away, and then all of a sudden, he broke into a run. I wasn't going to let him go. Not this time. Immediatly I sped after him. Picking up the pace everytime he tried to get away, staying right behind him. What surprised me was that I heard him gasp out laughter. Not the haha kind, but a pitiful cry. Was he in pain? Could it be what Merlin was talking about? How the sadness would overpower him, and possibly kill him? No. I wouldn't let that happen. I sped up, gaining slightly on him, inch by slow inch.

"Roxas!" I yelled up to him. "Roxas, wait!"

But he wouldn't listen. He tried running faster, but it wasn't working too well. The exhaustion was finally catching up with him. But, before he could get any further, I reached out, grabbed his arm as it swung back and tugged as hard as I could. He twirled around and fell into me with a thud.

"Roxas! What the hell is your problem? I'm trying to talk to you, but-" I cried out, cutting myself off. It was so difficult being frustrated with him. But, I kept my hold on him, afraid that he was going to run away again.

"Argh..."he groaned through clenched teeth suddenly. I stopped shouting, and trying to shake him out of his reviree. His legs gave up all of a sudden, buckling under his weight. He fell, slipping down to the ground in a gracefull fall right through my arms. He would have landed face first in the snow if I hadn't caught him. And as soon as I saw that he was quivering and writhing I quickly reacted, sweeping him up into my arms. I was frightened. The fear increassing as time passed and his pain skyrocketed.

I think that as soon as I picked him up, he tried to get away again. Because as soon as we entered a nearby park he writhed and tried to get away. And even when I sat down, and held him in my lap he tried to break free, yelling, "Sora let go of ME! I'm fine without YOU!"

Then, I spoke up, holding him to my chest so his arms were pinned between him and me, "Roxas...back at the island...it wasn't what you thought it was!"

I felt fresh tears run down his face as I continued on with his story, and fall onto my chest. Although, as soon as I started talking about what happened, he stopped struggling, and he went limp

I continued, "Kairi...kissed me. I didn't even know why she had asked me to go there, I just thought that she was in trouble, so I went. Then she told me that she loved me, and that she made a mistake. She said that the paoupu fruit keychain meant that we were supposed to be together."

He just kept starring at me, more tears falling from his eyes. I reached up and cupped his face in my hands and said, "And that's true. We were supposed to be together, but not romantically. Her mind was clouded with what ledgends and myths told her to do, but I know otherwise. We are ment to be friends forever, her and I, and nothing more. No...she's not the one...Roxas...you are."

After I finnished, I felt myself slip from the bench, causing us to tumble from it.

After the wind had come back to Roxas he whispered over and over, "Sora. I love you. Sora. I love you. Sora. I love you. Sora. I love you. Sora...I love you..."

Light kisses were being showered all over myself, and when he reached my lips, I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to me, deepening the kiss. When we pulled apart, I gazed up at him and saw that the life was back in him. The sparkle that I go crazy for was back.

"Come on...let's go home. The others were really worried about you." I said, stroking his hair slightly.

He nodded, stood up, then helped me as well. I noticed that he was still in pain, so I placed my hand around his waist, put his arm over my shoulder, and we walked back home.

* * *

a/n: Thank goodness they got back together. I think I have a thing with that dream that Sora had in the begining, but at leased that's what saved helped Sora save Roxas. Review!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any Kingdom Hearts.

a/n: You guys don't know how much I appreciate that you all stuck with my story. LURV YA!!! Happy Readings.

* * *

Roxas' POV: 

I was so happy. Sora truly loved me, and that's all that mattered. As long as he was with me, then everything was alright. I was so devistated when I saw him kissing Kairi, but so overjoyed to hear that she had kissed him, and he didn't want anything to do with her! It was amazing. He was my sanctuary. I told him, while we were walking back to Merlin's, that I had no idea what I was doing with Alexiel. I didn't even remember getting there. All I remember was seeing snow.

_Flashback - _

_I was in an alley. Alexiel cried, smiled, and got angry in a matter of minutes. And then, I didn't even feel it when she started pulling me forwards in a kiss. I still only felt numb._

_"I'm glad you saw it my way Roxas..." she said, pulling me down further. Apparently I must have agreed to be her beau or something. I thought that I would have remembered something as atrotious as that, but I didn't. I could feel myself start to tug away from her involuntarily, but it was no use. I was a shell, an empty vessel that had no more control over it's life._

_"Roxas!" I heard someone call out from my right. The quick footfall of someone rushing up to us muffled slightly by the snow._

_Alexiel jumped away from me like I was a hot ember that she had just touched accidentally, but her hands were almost immediatly replaced by another's. It was different somehow when he touched me. I could actually feel it. A warmpth resonating from the said area. He shook me slightly, but I didn't care. Turning my head to look up at him, I saw that it was Sora. My heart seemed to tear itself out of my chest just then. As soon as I saw the anger in his eyes, I knew that my life was over. If he truly hated me, and if I truly hated him, then what was life?_

_But, something remarkable happened. His expression changed from fiery loathing, to a deep sadness. His eyes sparkled with unborn tears, and instead of hitting me like I thought he was going to, he pulled me into his chest. That was when I seemed to wake up. My eyes shot open, and I could feel and hear the world. His hands began running through my hair and over my face, and across my back, never stopping._

_"Oh Roxas...my Roxas...what have I done to you?" he cried out, tears falling onto the top of my head. "What did you do to deserve this? I'm sorry Roxas...I'm so sorry."_

_Shakily, I placed a hand around his waist, and then another. Until finally, I was fully embracing him. I was a terrible person. I was only hugging him because I waned back those old feelings, I was just taking advantage of him. Tears of my own began to fall. Slowly at first, and then I was shaking, tears flowing uncontrollably._

_"Oh God..." he whispered. But, just after he said this, I felt him turn away, and my tears were put on hold at what I heard._

_"He's mine...take your fucking hands off of him."_

_My eyes flew open, and I looked up to see a rusty, sharp piece of metal clutched in the hands of Alexiel._

_"No."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"No. I won't let you!" Sora said, holding his hands out protectively._

_But, I wasn't sure if that was going to stop her. And I was right. She cried out, lunging at the both of us, "Gaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!"_

_It was too late before I realized that she was aiming for me. I watched as the pole shot towards my gut from under Sora's arm, but it didn't get far. Sora had grabbed the front end of it as he swung with what looked like all of his strength. His keyblade had materialized in his hand in the blink of an eye. She fell back against the brick wall, and slid down to the snow unconscious. Oh my God. She had just tried to kill me. I was so shocked that I hadn't even noticed that I had backed up as far away from her as possible, and my back bumped against the other wall._

_Sora then looked back for me and saw me. I tried to speak, but all that came out was: "S-s-she...y-you...I..."_

_He rushed up to me, and wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me into him. But, even though he had just saved my life, I still felt like I wasn't there. It didn't matter that he did that for me, all I could think of was what had happened back on the island. Pushing him away, I started to walk away. Trying not to look at him, or touch him again, I ran. The horrible thing, was that I heard his footfall right behind me. But, I didn't look back, I wouldn't. I picked up the pace, but he kept right up with me. Was he trying to catch me just so he could break up with me formally? Was he that much of a bastard? Was I that wrong about him?_

_It was odd. Maybe I shouldn't have thought on the matter, or hugged him. Tears sprang to my eyes for about the thousandth time that day. This time, however, they were because of a sharp pain. As though Alexiel had actually stabbed me. Clutching at my shirt I kept running. Not wanting to stop. I couldn't see him, that would make it worse. I couldn't touch him, that would only remind me of what we had and send me over the edge. I almost started laughing. Not the ha ha kind, but a pitiful cry. Trying to get away so desperatly, only to have the person you were trying to get away from gain on you...it was maddening. _

_"Roxas!" I heard him yell from right behind me. "Roxas, wait!"_

_You don't understand Sora...you don't feel the same way I do, emotionally, and physically. You have to stay away. __Apparently trying to communicate to him through my mind wasn't going to work this time. I tried running faster, but I was exhausted. My legs turned to lead, and I could barely lift them up. Then, I felt something clamp onto my arm as it swung back. It wrenched me back and I fell into the arms of Sora. _

_"Roxas! What the hell is your problem? I'm trying to talk to you, but-" he cried out, cutting himself off, and clutching me so tightly it hurt. _

_That didn't matter though. I could barely even notice that, all my attention was focused on trying to keep the pain at bay. I had my eyes shut as tight as they could possibly be, and I concentrated so hard, I started getting a headache. Or maybe that was the pain finally winning. _

_"Argh..." I groaned through clenched teeth. Sora stopped shouting, and trying to shake me out of my reviree. My legs finally, gave up, buckled under my weight, and dropped me. Slipping down to the ground in a gracefull fall. I would have landed face first in the snow if Sora hadn't caught me, but he quickly reaccted and swept me up. He looked frightened. The fear increassing as time passed and my pain skyrocketed. _

_A few seconds later he entered into a nearby park . He sat down, and held me in his lap. I writhed and tried to get away, yelling, "Sora let go of ME! I'm fine without YOU!"_

_Then he spoke up, holding me to his chest so my arms were pinned between him and me, __"Roxas...back at the island...it wasn't what you thought it was!"_

_I felt fresh tears run down my face as he continued on with his story. But, the thing he said that made this whole deal worth it was what he said about the Paoupu Fruit. My heart melted, and I stopped struggling, and I went limp, finally letting the pain consume me. He said, "...we were supposed to be together, but not romantically. Her mind was clouded with what ledgends and myths told her to do, but I know otherwise. We are ment to be friends forever, her and I, and nothing more. No...she's not the one...Roxas...you are."_

_I was so happy that I nearly died. Instead, I lifted my head to him, and we fell in a heap from the bench. Not the most gracefull thing to do, but he lost his balance. When I had composed myself enough, I started whispering over and over again, "Sora. I love you. Sora. I love you. Sora. I love you. Sora. I love you. Sora...I love you..."_

_I planted kisses lightly everywhere I could find. Mostly on his face. Then, I felt his hand pull me down, and our lips met in the most romantic kiss we had shared yet. _

_"Come on...let's go home. The others were really worried about you." he said, after he pulled away, stroking my hair slightly._

_I nodded, he stood up and held his hand out to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up, putting his arm around my waist, we walked together back home. _

_End Flashback -_

It had been such a terrible day, I don't know how I had gotten through it. First there had been the thunder and lightning, then there was finding Sora and Kairi together, then Alexiel almost killing me. What was wrong with me? Was I just born a bad luck magnet?

Sora was still having to hold me up as we entered Merlin's house. But, it wasn't quiet. Merlin, Yuffie, and Leon were all yelling. But thank goodness Sora stepped up and yelled back, "Would you please just let us get inside?! It's freezing!"

I hadn't noticed how cold I really was until we had gotten into the livingroom. I began to shake and my teeth were chattering uncontrollably. Sora was no different, but he still got me onto the couch and under blankets before he did anything about himself. I was so glad that, even after all of what happened today, he was still willing to be around me. Watching him as he crawled in next to me under the blanket, I realized that the pain was gone. Whenever I thought about him, or touched him now, it didn't hurt. I was thankful for that. I don't know what I'd have done without him.

Everyone was still talking and interrogating us, but it was no use. He and I were silent, we only spoke to each other, if at all. And finally, they gave up and said goodnight. Merlin, leaving slower than the others. He took one last look at the two of us, scrutinizing us from behind half moon spectacles. When he left, and his door slammed off in the distance, it became dead quiet. That didn't matter though. I finally had Sora alone, all to myself.

"Roxas...I'm sorry." he whispered, nuzzling up against me.

I ran my fingers through his hair and said back, "Don't worry. It's not your fault."

I must have ended on a bitter note (one that I was trying to hide), because he looked up at me worredly and said, "Don't be mad at Kai. She didn't know what she was doing. She thought that the Paoupu had sealed our destiny. If anything, blame the fruit, but not Kai."

"Alright..." I said, smiling softly at him. He smiled back, and we stayed together the rest of the night in each other's arms.

* * *

a/n: OMG. (dabs forehead with a sponge) That was alright right? I just noticed that my chappies keep getting shorter. Ah! 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts.

a/n: This is the last chappie. I can't thank all of you enough who have reviewed as I have written this story. It means the world. All these days...WOW!! It's been like an eternity and a half! Well, make sure to check out the other stories that I plan to have up soon, so add me as a fav! LURV YA ALL! Happy Readings!

* * *

_TIME JUMP: Since the last time you read, it has skipped about a month and a half to Christmas Eve. Mistletoe anyone?!_

Roxas' POV:

"Ahhhh! Help me! I'm drowning!" I yelled, choking slightly as the salty ocean water entered my mouth once again.

A pair of hands wrapped around my waist lightly, and pulled me slightly so I was resting on the shoulder of my savior. I looked up and saw that Sora was pink in the face trying not to laugh at me. Punching him, I tried to swim away. But, as you can tell by now, I'm not the best swimmer. So, my head ended up submerging under the waves once more. I kicked and punched, but nothing seemed to work. This was so frusterating. Why can't I stay afloat for more than a few seconds?

Sadly, Sora wrapped his arms around me once again, and pulled me up. I struggled against him and said defiantly, "Let me go! I can do it!"

"Come on Rox." he said, tugging on me even harder. "Why can't you just let me show you?"

I glarred daggers at him, but of course he would have to pull that stupid face of his out of his sleeve. His eyes had gone wide and started to water, and his lips had turned into a pout. Just like a sick and lost puppy dog that's been starved to death and is begging you for a warm place to sleep. Gahhh!!! Gets me every time!

"Alright!" I said defeated, raising my hands above my head in frustration.

"YAY!" he called out, tackling me into the water.

I came up spluttering, and cried out, "You can't drown me yet! Teach me first, then you can do what you will."

He raised an eyebrow, and I continued, "Just teach me moron."

"Okay, first thing you're doing wrong, is that you're not trusting the water." he said, wadding up behind me and wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

He began walking backwards slightly, heading towards shallower water as he was continuing, "If you let the water take control, then it will allow you to float. But, only if you trust it. In every relationship, there has to be trust, understanding, and honesty."

All of a sudden, I felt him pull down on me. He guided me softly into the water as we sat down together into it. Once I had sat down, he then leaned back, and I felt my ears slide under the surface. I paniked for a momment, and I held my feet firmly on the ground. But, then Sora snaked his fingers through my own, and he stroked the side of my face gently. It was like he had the magic touch. I immediatly turned to jelly, and it didn't bother me that my feet wern't supporting me anymore. All I concentrated on was the sound of muffled waves, and Sora's distant voice.

I felt like I was about to drift asleep, and I think I must have for a momment, because when I felt another wave move past, Sora wasn't there. I opened my eyes and shot up. My butt hitting the ocean floor roughly. There he was. Sitting only a few feet away with a huge grin on his face.

"You ass hole!" I yelled standing up and kicking water at him.

He fell over slightly, and said, "You were floating wern't you?"

My eyes opened wide as I looked back at the water, and then to him. I mumbled, "Well...yeah, I guess so."

"I promised you didn't I, that one time we were in the rain. Remember?" he asked, standing up as well and walking up to me, slipping his hands onto my hips.

I looked down at my feet through the ripples, and said, "Yeah."

"I promised that I would teach you how to swim didn't I?" he said, resting his head on my shoulder.

I nodded. But, I didn't understand where he was going with this.

He looked up at me as though he was reading my mind, and said, "I'll never abandon you. You know that right?"

I couldn't believe it. He was still thinking about what happened with Kairi? I thought that he had gotten past that. But, I had to give him an answer. I placed my hand under his chin and tilted it up slightly as I answered him softly, "Of course. I know better than that. A promise is a promise."

"Good..." he said, snuggling into me closer.

"Now, let's get to work!" I said jovially, bounding away.

Sora stared at me for a momment, and then a smile graced his beautiful mouth. He chased after me through the shallows until he managed to tackle me. Then, he proceeded to wrestle with me until I called a truce. He then led me into the deeper waters and held me up by my stomach as I dog paddled slowly. Taking instructions attentively, and finally, as the sun was just setting beyond the horizon, I was able to breast stroke slowly back to the beach (with the occasional help of Sora).

And, once we both collapsed on the sand, I wrapped him up in my arms. Burrying my face in his chocolate brown hair I mumbled, "Thanks Sora."

"No prob." he mumbled back, breathing in deeply, and lying his arm over my waist.

We lie there for what seemed like an hour. The sun blinking down beyond our view was what woke us up from our daze. I proped myself up on my elbows and looked out across the water. It seemed like it was being illuminated from under the waves by the now dead sun, at this time of night it always looked like aqua fire. It always reminded me of Sora. A fierce energy that was still soft.

"Hey, Rox?" he asked, turning to face me on his side.

"Hmmm?"

"Can I show you something?"

I nodded, and stood up, following as he led me away from the beach and onto the wooden path. We climbed for a few minutes before he turned around and said anything to me again.

"It'll be a little bit harder to get to where we're going now." he said sheepishly, pointing to his left and into the thick patch of woods.

I only smiled and he continued. Parting a couple of trees, he jumped into the dense branches. Now how was I supposed to get in? Thankfully, his hand reached back out for me, and I took ahold of it. He pulled me up the slope, through the trees, and into the small clearing. He still held my hand as we made our way down the tiny path, not letting go even if scraggly branches swiped across his face.

After what seemed like days of trying to make our way through there, we burst into another clearing. But this one, was alot bigger, and way different. It litterally took my breath away. The grass was lush, and multi-colored floweres dotted the ground. And when you looked up, that was where the real magic was. Stars. All through the sky there was stars. It was like a black blanket had been strewn across the sky and had thousands of miniscule holes poked into it. You couldn't have missed a single one.

"This was where I used to come up, before I left the Islands, to think. No one else knows about it except you and me now." he said, striding over to a blanket that lie on the ground. "I would always spend the night up here, just so I could watch the stars."

I smiled and shook my head saying, "You really are a mystery."

He gave me that grin of his, and flopped down onto the red fabric, putting his arms behind his head and crossing his legs. I bent down and spread out next to him, putting my own hands behind my head and crossing my legs. We watched the stars until I finally said something a few minutes later, breaking the comfortable silence.

"I love you." I said softly, turning my head to look at him.

His eyes grew wide, and when he turned to face me, he choked out, "I-I love you too Roxas..."

I smirked and pulled him forwards, closing the gap between our lips. Kissing him, I held him as close as I could possibly get him, and when we pulled apart, I held him to me.

"Sora...I've waited so long to have you. I knew you wanted to wait, but I can't stand it any longer. I need you!" I said, grasping at the back of his shirt.

He stayed silent for a momment, and then he said, "Then take me."

I gasped slightly, looking down at him and asked, "Are you sure? Are you ready?"

He nodded, giving me that award winning smile of his. I embraced him once more, and then, kissed my way from the top of his head down to his neck. There I proceeded to suck, lick, nibble, and do anything else I wanted to him, all the while peeling away layers and layers of clothing. Until the both of us lay copletely naked ontop of the blanket, and each other. It was sheer bliss, I was so happy I thought that I was about to burst with joy.

I was glad that those pills that Merlin had given me for those four days had worked their magic. Litterally. Without his magic, I wouldn't have been able to have had this time with Sora. I wouldn't have been able to breath, or do much of anything.

I slid down on him, our bodies rubbing against each other. Skin melting together to create our own little paradise. I was thouroughly aroused by now, and as I shifted, the grinding friction of our shafts against one another almost sent me over the edge. I wrapped my mouth around the head of his dick and proceeded to suck and lick him deeply, occasionally pulling off and massaging him with my hands.

And as the precum dripped out of his slit, I smeared it across my fingers. And, giving him one final look, pushed in my first finger. His small hole protesting slightly, but relaxing as he got used to the feeling. Soon he was moaning, and squeeling as I hit some of the right spots.

"Deeper Roxas! More!" he said breathily as he wriggled around beneath me.

I did as I was told, and slipped another finger into his tight hole. He gasped slightly, but as soon as I hesitated he said quickly, "No! Keep going! Don't stop!"

Soon, I was able to put in a third finger. Stretching him out was turning me on so much, that I felt my own pre cum ooze out of my slit. Taking ahold of my advantage, I took my unoccupied hand and spread the cum all over my throbbing member. And once I was thouroughly lubbed up, I pulled my fingers out and looked up at my prince. He nodded, giving me permission to do what I had been waiting for, what seemed like my whole life.

Placing my head against his opening, I began to slowly move into him, and every time he gave the slightest hint of being in pain, I stopped and let him adjust. Soon, I had burried myself to the hilt inside him, and we both lay panting and holding each other.

"You're tight." I mumbled breathing heavily.

He looked up at me and smiled whispering, "You're big."

Smiling, I began to move slowly in and out of him. Occasionally having to stop and take a breather. But, soon, I was able to pick up the speed even more. The familiar feeling of pressure building up in my abdomen creeping up. To get the most out of this though, I wanted to put everything I had into this. Stopping, I got up slightly and made him turn around, so that his ass was right in front of me.Grabbing onto his hips I began to slam into him.

"Oh Roxas! Harder! Harder!" he called out, screaming as I picked up the speed and force. Hitting my prize, he screamed out. His prostate was now in my reach, and I kept hitting my mark over and over again.

I could tell that both of us were getting closer to our climaxes. And sure enough, about two more thrusts later, I felt myself shooting my juice. Covering his insides, a few drops sqeezing out of his hole, and dribbling down my shaft. But, I didn't stop there. I continued to thrust, shooting blast after blast inside him, until I was completely spent. And, just as I was finnished, Sora began to moan louder.

I pulled myself out of him, and turned him over so he was on his back again. Then, I swallowed him whole. His head tickling the back of my throat. And as I continued to bob my head up and down on him, he released his load with a groan. It shot into my mouth with such force, it was a miracle that I could keep it down. But, I managed to swallow it all. I proceeded to lick him clean, getting all that I had left from him, and then moving down to his pink hole where my own juices poured out.

Moving up, I saw that his eyes were closed, and his chest was still rising and falling rapidly. I was worried, but when I had moved up far enough, he wrapped his weak arms around me, and pulled me down. I held him to my chest, and took in what had just happened.

And then I heard his small voice say, "That was...wonderful."

"Yeah..."I said distantly.

It had been. I had finally given my prince something to bind us. He was my first, and he shall be my only one, for as long as I live.

"Sora?" I asked shyly, sitting up, "I have to ask you something."

He sat up as well, and slipped his hands around my waist. He nodded, and I leaned over slightly. Pulling from my pants pocket something that I kept out of sight. I turned back to him and said, "Sora, I know that silly myths don't really mean much to you, but I was wondering if you would do me this honor?"

His eyes had grown to the size of dinner plates, but he nodded, and I continued, "I found this near a small cave growing from a branch in the middle of some bushes, and I thought that...welll, here."

I pulled out the surprise form behind my back with a flourish, and presented it to him. Immediatly, he began to cry, and I began to wonder if this had been a good idea or not. I had in my hands, a paoupu fruit.

I hurredly said, "If you don't want to, we don't have to, it's just that I-"

But, I didn't get to finnish. He had covered my mouth with his own, and was holding me tightly. When we pulled apart, I saw that he was smiling.

"Oh Roxas..." he said softly.

I grinned, and offered him an end of the fruit, and got ready. I said, "On the count of three, we'll both take a bite together."

He nodded and said, "One..."

"Two..." I continued.

"Three!" we both said together, taking huge bites.

But, before Sora had a chance to swallow, I heard him give a muffled, "Ow!"

He put his fingers in his mouth and pulled out a tiny ring. He starred at it for a momment before he looked back up at me. And when he did, I said sheepishly, "I know it's only a stupid quarter machine ring, but I'm saving up for the real deal. It took me almost eight dollars to get two of the same ones though."

He starred at me disbelievignly, and then he slid the band onto his left ring finger. It was plain, and cheap, but he made it look like a million bucks. Holding it up to his chest, he hugged his hand like it was the most preacious thing in the world. And finally when he looked back up to me, I saw that the tears had finally fallen.

I leaned forwards and wrapped my arms around him, saying softly, "I love you Sora. I want you to be mine forever."

"I love you too, and I will never leave you." he whispered back.

Sobbing and blubbering like a bunch of idiots, we cried ourselves to sleep in each others arms, but, before we both drifted into dreamland I whispered, "Merry Christmas Sora."

_THE END_

* * *

a/n: Please make sure to look me up once in a while, because I will be putting out a new story on the two of them very soon! Thank you for reviewing, and please, tell me what you thought of it, what I should work on, or if you really feel like it, ask me questions. I love hearing from you, and I would apreciate it. I found out that my whole story is exactally 61 pages long! No more, no less. How exciting! Love you! Couldn't have done it without you, and as always, HAPPY READINGS!!! 


End file.
